Prohibido
by Kitsune-Alfa
Summary: Esto es algo que no pense que me gustaria tanto como para ensuciarme las manos (futanari leve) epilogo version dos
1. Chapter 1

Prohibido

…

 _Debo decir que no conocía mucho a mi padre y tampoco teníamos una gran relación como padre e hija cada quién hacia lo que quería, los gastos eran una mera forma de obligación porque así tenía que ser mientras lo dejaran en paz, pero ahora habían pasado dos semanas desde que mi padre falleció pero hoy me encontraba en la boda de mi madre_

-hoy estamos aquí para unir en matrimonio a reina fujino y a...-

 _siempre supe que mi madre detestaba a mi padre, ella nunca lo amo más bien la obligaron a casarse con el, ya que sus propios padres la vendieron sólo para seguir a flote con su propia compañía pero aun así cayeron en bancarrota y después tuvo que soportar quince años de todo tipo de maltrato y eso me incluye a mi como uno de sus malestares, no es que me queje ni mucho menos diga que no me ame, sólo que no soporta nada que venga de el, tanto es su odio y locura que evitaba verme sólo por tener los mismos ojos que él, aunque tuviera todo lo demás de ella._

 _Pero al final de todo, todo lo que el tenía pasó a manos de mi madre lo más probable era que en su momento de locura lo haya obligado a hacerlo y con eso pasar a estar con alguien más haciendo lo mismo que hicieron con ella sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento.._

-alguien está en contra con este matrimonio?, que diga ahora o que calle para siempre-

 _aunque por lo menos está vez será con alguien que le gusté eso creo o eso pensé_

-nadie?... Bueno puede besar a la novia-

 _desde que me había enterado que mi madre se casaba no me pregunte que clase de persona era y ni mucho menos como era hasta ahora que me atrevía a ver la escena del beso y que nuestras miradas se conectaban por un par de segundos antes de que cerraran los ojoso sino tal vez haya sido mi imaginación el que nuestras miradas se cruzaran.._

-te dije que siempre llevaras puesto los malditos pupilentes!-

 _hasta que de nuevo nuestras miradas conectaron aún lo recuerdo pasaron dos semanas desde la boda; yo regresaba de la escuela cuando me encontraba con mi madre en uno de los pasillos que se dirigían a mi habitación desgraciadamente era el mismo hacia la habitación de mi madre, yo me detuve al verla esperando a que ella pasará pero no pude desviar mi mirada o por lo menos cerrar los ojos dándole a entender que no llevaba los pupilentes puestos y fue cuando se detono su enojo; ella quería soltarme una cachetada pero fue detenida por quién se había casado; yo voltee a verla_

-reina... Que se supone que ibas a hacer con esa mano-

 _era la segunda vez que la veía y me dejaba sin aliento tenía el cabello un poco largo amarrado en forma de cola de caballo, llevaba puesto un pantalón de vestir color negro con una camisa blanca realmente se veía joven.._

-no te metas- _le decía mi madre_

-claro que me metere, nos casamos no es cierto?, entonces es mi hija también y no permitiré que la toques, no tienes suficiente conmigo?-

 _pero tan pronto el encantamiento terminaba cuando besaba a mi madre enfrente mía_

-vámonos se nos hace tarde- _le decia_

-si- _contestaba mi madre sin decirme nada o verme de nuevo ella simplemente siguió su camino mientras que yo me quedaba parada viendo como mi salvador volteaba a verme_

-estas bien?-

 _me sonreía pero yo estaba decepcionada_

-si, gracias y lo siento-

-lamento lo que pasó, no era mi intención hacerlo-

 _no sabía a lo que se refería tal vez a la escena del beso pero porque lo haría?_

-no tienes que disculparte al contrario gracias no creí que regresarían en un tiempo-

 _le decía enfocándome en la conversación evitando verla al sentir que su mirada buscaba la mía_

-cuando hables conmigo desearía que me miraras por favor- _sentí su mano en mi barbilla haciendo que volteara a verla encontrándome con sus ojos color esmeralda_ -tienes unos hermosos ojos los cuales quiero que me miren de acuerdo?-

 _me sonroje al verla y a lo que me había dicho, que era lo que me hacia ponerme tan nerviosa ante ella, la verdad es que era una mujer realmente hermosa_

-s-si-

-bien, por cierto aún no nos han presentado cual es tú nombre siempre te eh visto pero no he podido acercarme a ti hasta ahora-

 _Estaba realmente nerviosa su rostro estaba a un par de centímetros de mi rostro el olor a loción era leve pero le quedaba a su apariencia pero le contestaba lo mejor y rápidamente posible…_

-… mi nombre es shizuru-

-shizuru eh bonito nombre, mi nombre es natsuki...-

 _sólo asenti a lo que ella me había dicho sin pensar en otra cosa, su tacto era gentil y agradable algo que jamás había sentido pero al igual que hace unos momentos esto se desvanecía ella se alejaba dejándome ahí sin siquiera moverme sólo escuchando en mi cabeza una y otra vez su nombre, su tono de voz._

 _Tenia quince años cuando conocí a natsuki, tenía quince años cuando me enamoré de natsuki, cuando me enamoré de alguien cuyo amor por ella era prohibido.._


	2. Chapter 2

Prohibido

…

 _nunca pensé que mi madre en algún momento de su vida me mostrará una verdadera sonrisa, su verdadero sentimiento y emoción de su propia felicidad y la razón que podía llegar sin preguntarme el por qué; era ella.._

-shi-zu-ru-

-reito ya te dije que no tienen por qué hacer algo-

-eso es aburrido creí que con el cambio de tú madre por tú nuevo papá, por lo menos harían algo aunque no te gusten las fiestas-

-no es mi nuevo papá su nombre es natsuki; y como tú lo dijiste no me gustan las fiestas y sí hicieran eso; sería más extraño para mi y definitivamente no lo quiero, ni lo querré, gracias-

-siempre tan a la defensiva-

-pero gracias por el regalo de cumpleaños-

-eso es ser tsundere sabes?-

-una cosa es que no me gusten las fiestas y otra que no sea malagradecida cuando me regalan algo-

-está bien tienes razón, lo bueno es que ya estamos en vacaciones, estas lista para pasarla a lo grande en las montañas?-

 _y para mi era una sensación tan agridulce que sencillamente sentía que debía olvidarlo pero no lo hacia y aunque quisiera no podía, motivos?; también ella..._

-no sabia que shizuru tuviera novio…-

 _A reito lo conocí desde que estábamos en jardín de niños, nunca fui demasiado comunicativa o con deseos de hacer amigos y aunque se me acercaran todo era diferente no me agradaba la actitud que los demás niños tenían, pero reito era diferente; podíamos entendernos sin siquiera necesitar hablarlo, es por eso que doy gracias a mis padres, tal vez porque ellos me inscribieron en una escuela que tiene desde jardín de niños hasta la universidad, ya que desde que nos conocimos y nos hicimos amigos no nos hemos separado era como si tuviese un hermano o mas que eso.._

 _Pero esto era diferente estaba tan inmersa en la conversación con reito sobre nuestras ya comunes vacaciones que ni siquiera me habia dado cuenta de quien estaba enfrente de nosotros asi como llegar a nuestro destino, solo para despedirnos y concentrarnos en nuestro viaje de mañana. En ese momento lo único que pude hacer junto con reito era voltear al frente para encontrarnos con ella, quien dejaba de estar recargada sobre el auto solo para caminar hacia nosotros…_

-quien es?-

 _Escuchaba a reito preguntarme pero, yo; simplemente me puse nerviosa, mi corazón de la nada empezaba latir cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, pero su sonrisa era misteriosa no era como las que solia ver cuando estaba con mi madre que sonreía con ella o cuando de manera infraganti me sonreía a mi…_

-siento la falta de modales- _parándose enfrente de nosotros_ \- solo que cuando los vi me pregunte si mi shizuru tenía ya novio, pero omitiendo eso por un momento, mucho gusto mi nombre es Natsuki-

 _Mi?.. fue lo único que me llamo la atención de todo lo que habia dicho voltee a ver a reito por unos segundos quien por supuesto lo había notado y eso significaba que me preguntaría mas tarde que era lo que estaba pasando pero ni siquiera yo lo sabia será porque es la esposa de mi madre?. Y al recordar a mi madre me alerte ya que no suelo llevar puestos los pupilentes en la escuela.._

-tu madre esta ahora en un avión rumbo a Hawái tiene que hacer algunas cosas por haya- _Me decía como si me hubiese leído la mente-_ así que no te preocupes entonces…- _haciendo una pausa mientras seguía mirando a reito de forma extraña_

-también lamento mis modales- _haciendo una reverencia_ \- mi nombre es kanzaki reito mucho gusto natsuki-san y soy el mejor amigo de shizuru-san-

 _Daba gracias a que reito era como un viejo zorro cuando se debía y necesitaba…_

-vaya por un momento crei que tendría que hablar seriamente contigo-

-puede estar tranquila Natsuki-san, yo veo a shizuru como una hermana nunca la tocaría porque la considero como un miembro de mi familia aunque no seamos familiares de sangre-

 _Pero a veces las cosas que decía podían ser armas de doble filo aunque también lo haría si se presentara una situación un tanto extraña como se ha estado haciendo últimamente con la esposa de mi madre_

-es bueno saber que podemos escoger hermanos, pero cambiando de tema escuche por ahí que hoy es tu cumpleaños es cierto?, shizuru-

 _En cambio, yo; solo estaba teniendo una batalla campal en mi cabeza tratando de descifrar todo esto, era extraño para mi tener a alguien que escasamente había visto por lo menos en los meses que habían pasado unas máximo diez veces y era por unos cuantos minutos.._

-es cierto!- _contestaba reito por mi, conociéndome_ -hoy es su cumpleaños pero nunca le han gustado esas cosas de fiestas, verdad shizuru?- _tocándome levemente para que dejara de pensar y dándome una mirada de "dos cabezas piensan mejor que una"_

-si, no me gustan- _contestaba sonriendo tímidamente, si hubiera estado sola todo esto hubiera sido diferente pensé al mirar de nuevo a reito_

-a mi tampoco me gustan- _decía sonriendo_ -pero como hoy es un dia especial hay que hacer algo especial no crees?, que tal si vamos no lo se que seria bueno?, Que te gusta?- _por un momento me sentía como una niña pequeña siendo visitada por alguien que esta dispuesto a darte cualquier regalo_

-ujumm si me permite opinar sé cuál es el lugar perfecto al que ir- _le decía reito_

-en serio?- _mirando a reito_

-si, siempre hemos querido ir pero con la tarea y demás cosas no hemos podido ir al parque de diversiones _-dándome leves toques_

-parque de diversiones?- _cuestionaba ella_

-si, al parque de diversiones, verdad shizuru?-

-si- _Fue lo único que dije_

-si es asi entonces vamos-

 _Los tres subíamos al auto y en el transcurso del camino hacia el parque de diversiones reito hacia lo posible para entablar una conversación y saber un poco mas de ella aunque se notaba la diferencia que tenia ella con el y conmigo, cual era el problema?, tal vez reito me lo diría después. habíamos llegado al parque de diversiones y puedo decir con seguridad que me emocione por ver solamente el exterior del parque, era la primera vez que iba a uno y aunque reito tenía razón de que aunque quisiéramos venir no podíamos por ciertas cuestiones pero nunca nos habíamos imaginado que de la nada ahora estábamos enfrente del parque.._

-andando- _nos decía caminando enfrente de nosotros y nosotros teniendo nuestra propia distancia para poder hablar_

-es un hecho de que le eche a perder la cita a tu papa- _me decía reito_

-que tratas de decir con eso?- _le pregunte un tanto alarmada pero sin decirlo tan fuerte_

-digo que se nota que quería estar contigo a solas, no me dijiste antes que solo estaba ella si estaba tu mama?, lo primero al decir ella su nombre me di cuenta que no estaba tu madre entonces porque ella estaría esperándote en la escuela, digo es extraño que siendo esposa de tu madre este aquí contigo sin ella a excepción de que ella tenga un interés en ti-

-estas bromeando cierto?, digo si, se me hace extraño pero apenas si se su nombre-

-es por eso que dije sobre el parque de diversiones y me trepe para no dejarte sola a lo máximo viéndola nos lleva unos cinco años, cualquiera pensaría que es una cita y estoy preocupado shizuru-

-no me espantes quieres-

-no lo hago de echo lo digo por la razón de que el chofer no es el mismo que siempre te trae y regresa, ahora es una chica parece que es de la misma edad y esta a un par de metros detrás de nosotros-

-vamos es en serio?, estas sonando como un loco-

-puede ser pero ni creas que te dejare sola hasta saber que sucede a lo mejor solo se caso con tu madre por ti-

-por mi?, si la primera vez que la vi fue en la boda-

-bueno y quien dice que ella no te vio a ti primero, nada se sabe-

-mi madre solo quiso hacer lo que le hicieron-

-una cosa es tu madre otra es ella quien esta enfrente de nosotros invitándonos al parque de diversiones solo por tu cumpleaños, quien hace eso?-

-que tal si solo quiere tener una buena relación con la hija de quien se caso?-

-bueno lo entenderé si solo veo que esta enamorada de alguien que casi le triplica la edad-

-oye eso es exagerar con la edad de mi madre-

-bueno como sea algo no me cuadra y sabes que si algo no me cuadra es que en definitiva algo va mal-

-entiendo solo ayúdame quieres?, que no entiendo nada-

-chicos están bien?- _nos preguntaba ella_

-si!- _contestaba reito de nuevo_ \- solo que le estaba diciendo que la llevare a la casa del terror ya que estamos aquí, verdad shizuru?-

-s-si pero no me agrada la idea no me gustan mucho esas cosas-

-vamos shizuru, perdiste la apuesta además no significaría nada venir hasta el parque de diversiones si no entras a la casa del terror o por lo menos subirte a todos los juegos que puedas, tenemos que intentarlo es ahora o nunca, no desperdiciaras el regalo de Natsuki-san solo por eso verdad?-

-esta bien- _fue lo único que dije antes de que entráramos al lugar_

 _Al principio no dejaba de pensar en lo que me había dicho reito, pero poco a poco y gracias a también a él, lo empezaba a olvidar.._

-ya sabia yo que estas cosas tienen algo de maña- _decía reito perdiendo en uno de los juegos que te dan regalos_

-me toca intentarlo entonces-

 _Era uno de esos juegos en los que tenias que hacer presión al blanco con una pistola de agua y si hacías la presión suficiente antes de que la cuenta se volviera cero te llevabas un peluche pero tanto como reito y yo no pudimos a pesar de averiguar cómo era el truco ya que habíamos visto a un par que si lo lograban, nada mas no podíamos conseguir ganar una vez; tampoco era mi intención el querer el peluche pero era algo frustrante no poderlo lograr, a pesar de cambiar de maquina_

-creo que deberíamos de dejarlo por la paz no se dejara el condenado, lo siento shizuru quería dártelo como regalo-

-sabes que no hace falta tengo suficiente con el que me diste hace rato además solo quería lograrlo como algunos lo hicieron-

 _y ahí estaba de nuevo el sonido de que alguien había ganado. Habíamos estado tan inmersos en saber cómo lograr el objetivo que no nos habíamos acordado que estábamos acompañados y que ese acompañante me ponía en la cabeza el peluche que estaban dando por lograrlo y era uno un poco grande_

-feliz cumpleaños shizuru _\- me susurraba al oído, pero nosotros nos quedamos sorprendidos mirándola_ -que les parece si tomamos un descanso y vamos a comer?-

-gracias- _fue lo único que alcance a decirle antes de que la siguiéramos_

-como le habrá echo- _se preguntaba reito en voz alta_

-ni idea- _le contestaba mientras caminábamos_

 _El tiempo siguió volando reito y yo íbamos de aquí para haya entrando y saliendo de los juegos de nuestro interés_..

-oye shizuru- _me hablaba reito_

-si te refieres a que sucederá después no lo se-

-podemos decir que me invitaste tu a casa a dormir por la hora mira que ya estamos a la función de la noche-

 _Y era cierto ya eran las nueve de noche y era hora del ultimo evento ese que hacen para decir que ya era hora de cerrar incluso algunos juegos ya estaban cerrados o estaban a punto de_

-esta bien-

 _Después de ver el último evento nos dirigíamos al auto hacia un poco de frio a pesar de que en esta época del año hacia mucho calor y las noches eran cálidas_

-hace algo de frio- _decia_

-tienes frio?- _me preguntaba reito_

-si, un poco-

 _Reito inmediatamente se quitaba el saco del uniforme y me lo ponia encima_

-gracias-

-sabes que no hay problema- _sonriéndome, dándome una señal_

-no pensé que el tiempo se fuera tan rápido-

-ni que lo digas y todo lo que hicimos-

-si, muero de cansancio tu no?- _llegando al auto y subiendo_

-si, pero llegando a mi cama veras que dormiré como un bebe-

-hablando de dormir porque no te quedas a dormir en la casa ya es tarde y hace tiempo que no lo has hecho-

-no seria mala idea, esta bien-

 _No escuchamos nada por parte de la esposa de mi madre asi que lo tomamos como un si, sin objeción, haciendo el viaje de regreso a casa fuera tranquilo demasiado tranquilo como para quedarme dormida hasta que sentía ligeros movimientos y alguien diciéndome_

-shizuru hemos llegado-

 _Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con reito.._

-reito tengo hambre pero no quiero levantarme- _acurrucándome, se sentía cómodo en verdad_

-debería de dejar de consentirte tanto?- _me decía aun moviéndome_

-se que no lo harías pero espera unos segundos mas, sigue moviéndote-

 _Después de unos segundos mas suspire desgraciadamente mi hambre fue mas grande como para hacer que en verdad me levantara e ir a cenar antes de dormir, no dije nada solo me dirigía a la cocina sabiendo que reito me seguía_

-buenas noches- _decíamos reito y yo al personal de la cocina quienes estaban aun despiertos mirando la tele y que dejaban de hacerlo para saludarnos_

-shizu-chan!, joven reito! Cuanto tiempo! sean bienvenidos…-

-nana podrías servirnos algo de cenar para ir a la cama a descansar?- _le decía a una mujer mayor que mas que mi nana era como una madre para mi_

-claro que si siéntense en un momento les hago unos sándwich-

-y a donde andaban, acaso ya están empezando a salir?- _decía uno de los cocineros llamado tsuna_

-tsuna-san sabe que shizuru es como mi hermana- _le contestaba reito_

-cierto tsuna no digas tonterías! Mejor trae lo de siempre- _le contestaba mi nana_

-lo siento, lo siento, pero bueno lo bueno es que ya están aquí-

-cierto señorita shizuru..-

-mihoko que te dije sobre lo de señorita solo dime shizuru, nos conocemos por mas de cinco años no seas tan formal-

-aunque usted lo diga…-

-esta bien entiendo no se podrá…-

-jejeje bueno amm quería decirle que feliz cumpleaños- _dándome una caja_

-no tenias por que hacerlo-

-lo se, bueno, lo sabemos todos, pero sabe que usted es muy importante para nosotros asi que por favor acéptelo-

 _Me levante de la mesa y la abrace en agradecimiento por el regalo_

-gracias mihoko-

-bueno antes de seguir dando regalos mejor coman un poco porque falta tu pastel de cumpleaños, creías que por llegar tarde no te daríamos tu pastel?- _me decía mi nana al entregarnos a reito y a mi un plato con un sándwich_

-saben que no me gusta que hagan esas cosas- _les decía un poco incomoda_

-pero como no hacerlo?, eres nuestra niña asi que no alegue solo disfrútalo-

-pero..-

-si que la tienes difícil rei-chan- _le decía tsuna a reito_

 _-para nada tsuna-san, bueno a veces-_

 _Y de pronto nos empezamos a reir. Desde que nací la mayoría del tiempo o mas bien quienes me cuidaron y educaron fueron los empleados de la casa donde vivo ya que mis padres ni siquiera hacían algún intento de hacerlo ya sea por "x" o "y" cosa o situación. Es por eso que cuando estaba mi madre o padre era raro que comiera con ellos o ellos conmigo asi que en vez de comer en una gran mesa vacía, prefería comer en compañía de quienes me educaron, pero no dejando de lado el estatus y todas esas formalidades que tenia que tener alguien cuyos padres o padre era importante en el mundo empresarial. Y tan pronto como empezamos a relajarnos, hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho la tensión se hizo presente razón?; ella de nuevo.._

-buenas noches-

-… señora Natsuki, sea bienvenida- _decía mi nana_

 _La actitud de los empleados había cambiado_

-buenas noches señora Natsuki- _decía tsuna siendo serio_

-buenas noches señora Natsuki sea bienvenida en un momento prepararemos la mesa para que pueda cenar tranquilamente- _le decía mihoko_

-por favor no sean tan formales pueden llamarme Natsuki olviden eso de señora- _decia pacíficamente ella mientras se sentaba un tanto lejos de nosotros_ -y no te preocupes mihoko espero que no les incomode que me siente con los chicos a cenar-

-si no le incomoda claro que no- _le decia mi nana yendo por otro plato para hacer otro sandwich_

 _El ambiente era un poco incómodo pero gracias a mi nana se pudo remediar quien hacía de intermediaria al terminar de cenar apagaron las luces de la cocina solo para dejarme ver como se acercaba un pequeño pastel con velas hacia mi_

-muchas gracias por esto-

-no tienes que agradecer sabes que todos nosotros te queremos- _me decia mi nana_

 _Ya pasaban de las doce cuando ser termino aquella pequeña reunión donde después aparecieron los demás empleados para darme algún regalo aun a pesar de sentirse un poco intimidados por la presencia de la esposa de mi madre ya que sabían como era mi madre imaginaban que su esposa seria igual pero al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta que no era como ellos creían ya que era accesible_

-y decías que no te gustaban las fiestas- _me decía reito quien estaba en mi habitación_

-como negarlo?, si fuese así no me importaría-

-bueno eso si, es agradable sabiendo que estas con personas que se consideran tu familia-

-lo se-

-pero bueno ya es hora de ir a dormir, tenemos que levantarnos temprano-

-crees que haya algún problema?- _pregunte_

-problema?-

-si bueno con ya sabes-

-con tu nuevo papa?-

-su nombre es Natsuki-

-le dices Natsuki pero no la llamas asi-

-…-

-no estoy seguro con eso pero si algo pasa ya vemos que hacer además no es que estemos haciendo algo malo o vayamos a hacerlo y como te lo dije no pienso dejarte sola hasta saber que sucede-

-gracias-

-no te preocupes descansa y por si acaso cierra la puerta con seguro-

-eso suena a como si estuviera viviendo con un ladrón o algo peor-

-no hay nada de malo en ser precavidos, además recuerda que estoy en la habitación de al lado-

 _Lo acompañe hasta la puerta de mi cuarto para despedirlo y hacer lo que me pidió pero tan pronto como terminaba de cambiarme alguien tocaba mi puerta.._

-se le habrá olvidado algo?- _me dije viendo mi cama pero no encontrando nada en ella para después dirigirme a la puerta y escuchar de nuevo el que la tocaban_

-shizuru estas despierta?-

 _Ya había tocado el pomo de la puerta para quitarle con mi otra mano el seguro cuando escuche su voz, el cual de nuevo me ponía nerviosa, no me moví, ni dije nada esperando a que mi mente hiciera algo pero no lo hizo_

-shizuru?- _escuche un suspiro para después escuchar sus pasos alejarse después de unos minutos más abrí la puerta para solo encontrarme con el peluche que me había dado, lo cargue y lo acomode en la silla de mi escritorio que estaba a mi derecha_

-creo que debería de disculparme- _me decía acostándome mientras observaba al peluche y me quedaba dormida_

 _El sonido de mi despertador me hizo abrir los ojos sabiendo que ya era hora de irse me alegraba que ya tenia preparada mis cosas para el viaje, solo guarde mis últimos cuadernos los cuales me habían dejado tarea y después tome un baño rápido y sali con dirección a la habitación donde reito estaba ya esperándome.._

-estas lista?- _ayudándome con mi maleta_

-si-

-vámonos que sino no llegaremos al aeropuerto a tiempo-

 _Nos pusimos en marcha y antes de eso pasamos a la cocina a despedirnos como de costumbre ya que ellos sabían que tomaría unas vacaciones con reito así que ya tenían preparados nuestros almuerzos para el camino.._

-shizu-chan…- _me llamaba mi nana mientras observaba salir a reito_

-que sucede nana?-

-le has dicho a la señora natsuki que te estas yendo de vacaciones?-

-… no-

-deberías de decirle sé que con tus padres era diferente y que podías hacer las cosas que quisieras además de que sé que no haces nada malo pero ahora la señora natsuki es quien esta cuidado de ti, asi que por lo menos dile que saldrás de vacaciones con rei-chan, se nota que quiere entablar una buena relación contigo-

-…-

-no te sientes segura?-

-un poco pero no se como decirle lo estaba pensado cuando fue a la escuela a recogerme e ir al parque de diversiones pero no lo se-

-bueno esta bien, yo le diré no te preocupes ya vete que sino no llegaran a tiempo-

-gracias nana-

-con cuidado-

 _Estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando me detuvieron.._

-a donde se supone que vas con esa maleta?, shizuru-

 _Y era ella de nuevo, voltee a verla sintiendo como si estuviese haciendo algo malo_

-amm.. ha.. de-

-ha?.. de?.., a donde vas shizuru- _me cuestionaba de nuevo sintiendo su voz un poco mas seria_

-shizuru se nos hace tarde!- _y ese ere reito salvándome_ -oh-

-a donde se supone que van?, si se puede saber-

-creí que se lo habíamos dicho- _le decía reito_

-pues no creo recordar algo sobre una maleta-

-amm bueno lo que pasa es que como ya empezaron las vacaciones nosotros solemos ir a las montañas al día siguiente y pasar nuestra vacaciones haya, eso lo hacemos cada año desde la primaria, pero no se preocupe por la tarea nosotros empacamos las cosas que nos dejan de tarea para hacerlo haya además no estaremos solos estaremos en la casa de una amiga su nombre es suzushiro haruka y eso incluye a sus padres, si quiere puede llamarlos para rectificarlo-

 _Sabia que en la forma en como lo decía reito era mera actuación pero tal vez eso había funcionado_

-suzushiro eh, el padre de la chica como se llama?-

-suzushiro shindou-

-supongo que tendré que ir con ustedes, tengo una reunión con el padre de su amiga-

 _Al escuchar eso me sentí extraña demasiado extraña para mi gusto y un poco preocupada como reito y eso lo pude notar aunque no lo demostrara_

-si es asi, entonces vamos- _le decía reito_

-adelántense supongo que ustedes ya tienen el boleto comprado a una hora en específico no es cierto?-

-si-

-entonces nos vemos-

-si-

-con cuidado-

-si, gracias nos vemos natsuki-san- _le decía reito mientras me tomaba de la mano_

-shizuru- _me volvía a llamar haciendo que me detuviera y volteara a verla_ -ten- _dándome una caja con un moño_ -es el verdadero regalo espero que te guste- _dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar, eso me hizo sentir decepcionada y confundida pero de nuevo reito me hacía volver a la realidad_

-shizuru vámonos sino tendremos que comprar otro boleto para ir-

 _Subimos al auto y fuimos tan rápido como se podía a la casa de reito y de ahí al aeropuerto_

-que bueno que logramos llegar-

-si, eso me dejo exhausta-

-por lo menos aun es temprano podemos dormir antes de llegar, por cierto que es eso que te dio?-

-no lo se- _sacaba la caja que me habia dado de mi bolso solo para encontrarme un celular adentro de ella_ -un celular?-

-supongo que supo que no tienes uno, pero esto se me hace raro crees que ya te mantenga vigilada?-

-no lo se-

-eso si que da miedo, lo vas a utilizar?- _me decía mientras se acomodaba en su asiento preparándose para dormir_

-no lo se-

-bueno de por si nunca te gustaron los celulares-

 _No le conteste solo deje que durmiera y a su vez guardaba el teléfono en la caja ya que de por si no podía prenderlo, no estaba permitido, me acomode en mi asiento para poder dormir cómodamente pero no lo pude hacer, por una extraña razón los sucesos de ayer estaban demasiado presentes como lo de la mañana y ahora el celular, porque me lo daría?, o mas bien estaba pensando demasiado que cuando me dispuse a descansar por fin, ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Tampoco lo prendí a la hora de bajar del avión ni en el transcurso del viaje hacia las cabañas donde nos estarían esperando nuestras amigas suzushiro Haruka y kikukawa Yukino las cuales también habíamos conocido en el jardín de niños pero por trabajo de sus padres tuvieron que mudarse cuando entraron a la secundaria y de ahí el motivo de nuestras vacaciones…_

-por fin llegan!- _nos reclamaba haruka_

 _Pero normalmente la cabaña era solamente para nosotros cuatro, los padres de Haruka son dueños de varias cadenas hoteleras mientras que los padres de Yukino eran inversionistas como dueños de varios casinos de casi todo japon.._

-tranquila, no es nuestra culpa que este nevando un poco ahora, es peligroso y lo sabes- _le contestaba reito_

-es bueno verlos de nuevo! Shizuru-san reito-san- _nos decía alegremente yukino_

-Haruka, Yukino también me alegro de verlas!- _les decia yo dejando mis cosas para abrazarlas_

-oye detente sabes que no me gustan los abrazos fuertes, que; quieres romperme los huesos?-

-lo siento pero me da gusto verlas-

-ya, ya entendimos solo relájate, dios santo en verdad te esta yendo mal con tu nuevo papa?-

-tu también me vas a molestar con ella?, que les pasa primero reito y ahora tu-

-wow fuertes declaraciones quisieras contarnos?- _me decía haruka_

-no es que me vaya mal- _contestaba_

-pero tampoco digamos que vaya todo bien- _seguía reito_

-oye reito-

-que quieren decir con eso- _cuestionaba Haruka_

-algo raro te ha hecho?, shizuru-san-

-raro?, que quieres decir con raro Yukino?- _preguntaba un poco fastidiada Haruka_

-bueno como sabemos que la señora reina-san se caso tengo entendido que fue con alguien joven no es cierto?-

-si es demasiado joven!, ya la eh visto miren!- _de la nada reito sacaba su celular y mostraba una foto de ella, cuando la tomo?, no tengo ni la menor idea pero fue en el parque de diversiones_

-se ve realmente joven, cuantos años tendrá? y dónde estaban?- _decia Yukino mirando la pantalla_

-verdad!, yo le calculo unos veinte o veintiuno esta foto se la tome ayer cuando paso por shizuru a la escuela y fuimos al parque de diversiones como regalo de cumpleaños-

-al parque de diversiones?- _cuestionaba de nuevo Yukino_

-si, bueno fue lo primero que se me ocurrió al decirnos eso sobre querer festejarle algo por su cumpleaños pero, se me hizo raro que estuviera sola ya que me dijo shizuru que solo estaba ella si su madre estaba pero resulto que la madre estaba teniendo un viaje rumbo a hawai, no se les hace raro? Incluso le regalo un celular en la mañana, verdad, shizuru?-

-s-si algo asi, antes de salir, además creo que tiene asuntos que atender con tu papa Haruka-

-bueno eso dice Natsuki-san, quien sabe pero si no le decíamos a dónde íbamos yo creo que nunca hubiéramos llegado aquí-

-oh con que su nombre es Natsuki-san-

-si y cuando se presentó ni dijo que era de shizuru solo dijo de manera algo celosa "no pensé que mi shizuru tuviese novio", pero le dije que no era su novio para asi no levantar sospechas ven lo raro que fue eso?, por eso fui con ella-

-que bueno que estabas con ella reito-san, no quisiera imaginar que hubiera pasado si shizuru solo accedía solo por estar casada con su madre- _decia Yukino_

-exacto incluso me di cuenta que el chofer no era el mismo sino era otra mujer de tal vez su misma edad y nos estuvo vigilando como si se tratase de un guarda espalda-

-shizuru-san debes de tener mas cuidado, con Natsuki-san-

-oigan creo que están exagerando y tampoco me hagan ponerme paranoica, también lo estaba pensando pero siendo honesta hubo una vez que me defendió de mi madre ella dijo que era su hija ahora y también mi nana me dijo que la veía con buenas intenciones-

-shizuru!- _en toda la conversación después de unas cuantas preguntas de Haruka ella se habia quedado callada simplemente escuchando hasta ahora que me gritaba callándome_ \- no seas ingenua!, es como cuando te enseñan a no aceptar regalos de algún desconocido o dulces solo si los sigues!, no sabes nada de ella y aunque tenga buenas intenciones, no significa que en verdad lo sean, ahora es cuando deberías de estar mas alerta, da gracias a que no te haya pasado nada imagínate si reito no fuera asi de astuto quien sabe que te estaría pasando deberías de desconfiar un poco además no me agrada de por si esta loca tu madre imagínate en que posición esta ella?-

 _Eso fue lo que me hizo preguntarme de nuevo el por qué?, y aunque lo contestara, la respuesta no me satisfacía en nada porque simplemente no era la respuesta que quería escuchar o saber ya que estaba mal.._

-vamos cálmate Haruka, pero no le paso nada-

-haruka-chan no es para que te enojes con ella-

-es que estoy enojada por las tonterías en las que sus padres la meten ahora otra?-

-si eso lo sabemos pero tranquilízate shizuru ahora lo entiende verdad shizuru?- _decia reito mientras me miraba_

-s-si entiendo que no debo de confiar en ella, hasta no saber que quiere-

-ves Haruka-chan ahora tranquilízate se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos-

-bien si lo entiendes entonces- _tranquilizándose_

-si, gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-y tu reito cuídala aunque te tengas que mudar de casa-

-bueno tampoco exageres no hay que levantar sospechas, además su madre creo que también ha de estar cuidando lo suyo-

 _Había muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, en verdad que la esposa de mi madre era un verdadero misterio ni siquiera se su nombre completo de donde viene o a que se dedica y ahora porque mi interés hacia ella. Después de aquello descansamos por fin un poco antes de empezar con nuestra tarea para asi no interrumpir nuestras largas vacaciones; basto con el primer dia para terminar todos nuestros deberes ahora solo faltaba hacer nuestra cenar a dormir o empezar a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones fuera del alcance de los adultos_

-cada vez que haces mejor cocinera Yukino, seras una buena esposa _\- decía reito acostándose en el piso acomodándose en el kotatsu_

-oye maleducado no te acuestes en el suelo- _le decía Haruka_

-vamos relájate un poco no hay nadie, no esta mal ser maleducados un par de veces al año y más cuando son nuestras vacaciones y seguimos siendo niños-

-y que se supone que haremos ahora?, niños sin energía- _cuestionaba tomando mi taza de te caliente_

-con la comida preferiría ir a dormir además es el primer día- _decía yukino_

-bueno en eso tienes razón tuvimos que hacer un gran esfuerzo para terminar la tarea no creí que me desesperaría tanto para terminarla- _decía reito_

-en eso estoy de acuerdo- _decia Haruka también acostándose en el suelo_

-entonces levántense para ir a dormir- _les decía_

-naa asi esta bien aquí esta calientito por la chimenea- _decía reito con la voz somnolienta_

-cuando se trata de ser maleducados, desordenados y de mas eres el primero reito _-le decia mientras veía como Yukino se acostaba también_

-es porque estamos solamente nosotros cuatro-

 _No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los tres se quedaran dormidos, yo aún no me terminaba mi te, me quedaba viendo como se movían las flamas para simplemente recordar el celular el cual me había sentido nerviosa cuando reito lo menciono y relajándome cuando no me preguntaron mas por el, mire mi alrededor buscando mi bolso solo para acordarme que lo había dejado en la habitación, me levante y me dirigí a la habitación tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertarlos, al llegar me senté en la cama tome mi bolso y saque de la caja, el celular, me le quede viendo por unos momentos antes de prenderlo y esperar a ver que tenia._

 _Cuando me dejo ver el inicio lo primero que quería hacer era ver la lista de contactos pero lo primero que paso fue que me llegaban mensajes, me asuste un poco pensando en que debería de hacer revisarlos o no hacerlo…_

-supongo que no se enterara si lo veo- _me dije antes de tocar la pantalla para que de inmediato se abriera el mensaje_

-"tienes un buen amigo…"-

 _Terminaba asi el primer mensaje, sali del mensaje solo para abrir el siguiente_

-"pero quisiera hablar más contigo, espero me dejes hacerlo, créeme no quiero hacerte daño o hacerte algo que tu no quieras"-

 _Después de leerlo sentía algo extraño un nerviosismo que aparecía de la nada y eso me preocupada mire la hora y eran ya las once de la noche, fue a esa hora cuando el celular empezó a vibrar mire las letras que tenia solo para darme cuenta que era una llamada entrante de ella. Haciendo que simplemente no supiera que hacer, solo me daba cuenta que ella ya sabia que estaba ya prendido el teléfono, mi respiración era demasiado agitada como para poder seguir resistiendo la presión, haciendo que contestara y escuchara su voz inmediatamente_

-hola shizuru…-

 _Su voz me era tan hipnotizante que sentía que la estaba mirando enfrente de mi_

-hola..- _contestaba y que por acto de reflejo desviaba la mirada buscando algo con que entretenerme y no caer en no lo se_

-sabes algo?, tu voz me gusta tanto como tus ojos-

-…-

-donde estas?, te puedo ver?, quisiera verte-

-yo…-

-solo quiero hablar contigo tampoco quiero que seamos extrañas sabiendo que vivimos en el mismo techo, puedes hacerlo por mi?-

-amm-

-tampoco es que vaya a comerte además estas con tus amigos no es cierto?, o es otra mentira?-

 _En ese momento trague pesado ella tambien era astuta tal vez mas que nosotros cuatro juntos_

-n-no es mentira-

-entonces en media hora te veo afuera de la cabaña, abrígate bien- _terminando la llamada_

 _Mi cuerpo cayo en la cama sintiéndome de lo más extraña pero la sensación de haber escuchado su voz y de que me dijera que me quería ver era más que suficiente para estar completamente roja y ansiosa para que pasaran los treinta minutos, no lo podía creer y era eso lo que me repetía una y otra vez y no sabia a ciencia cierta el por qué solo me alegraba saber que nos veríamos._

 _Me arregle un poco antes de prepararme para salir y eso me tomaría un poco mas de tiempo ya que la sala donde habíamos cenado estaba un poco cerca de la entrada asi que tenia que ir con demasiado cuidado para no despertarlos una vez que pude salir de la cabaña inmediatamente alguien me tomaba de la mano, haciendo que empezara a correr, no supe cuánto corrí, siguiendo a quien me tenia tomada de la mano como tampoco el cansancio por el esfuerzo de correr entre la nieve pero pude notar que habíamos llegado a una cabaña un poco mas pequeña que donde me quedaba con mis amigos. Entramos y miraba como aquella persona se quitaba su abrigo y otras prendas_

 _Era tan misteriosa la persona que estaba enfrente mia que me hacía perder la razón, era tan misteriosa que en verdad no me importaba que hiciera conmigo, era tan misteriosa que simplemente no me importaba que lo fuera._

 _Estábamos solamente ella y yo , ella sonriéndome y yo; no dejándola de ver, se sentía tan bien mirar esa sonrisa y que esa mirada me perforara por completo que no me importaba y que tampoco sabia el porqué, en ese momento estaba perdida, tan perdida que sentía que el frio como el cansancio que tenia no era nada a comparación de su mano posarse por completo en mi mejilla y sus labios tocando la comisura de los míos, solo para juguetear un poco mas y despues pactar por completo nuestro secreto con un beso por completo…_

.net


	3. Chapter 3

Prohibido

… _._

… _.Una…._

…

… _Dos…_

… _.._

… _tres…._

…

… _.Cinco…._

… _._

… _.Diez…_

… _.._

 _Veces_

…

 _Deje de perder la cuenta de cuantas veces probé sus labios, como el sentimiento de querer mas que solo sus labios y lengua jugueteara con la mia; sin ningún recato pedían mas, pero a su vez se mantenían al margen.._

-te dije que me miraras no es cierto?-

 _Su mirada podía delatarse por si sola, necesitaba, buscaba algo en mi, y yo simplemente trataba de no perder la habilidad del hablaba_

-…-

-mh…, te lo dije no es cierto?- _Lentamente se acercaba mas a mi_

-…si…- _fue lo que apenas pude decir aun sin entender exactamente lo que me decía, solo quería seguir probando sus labios que si seguía así me volvería adicta a ellos por cualquier razón o cosa que tuvieran sus labios._

 _cerraba los ojos a medida que se acercaba, su nariz apenas si rosaba ya mi mejilla pero claramente podía sentir su respiración la cual se movía lentamente hasta mi cuello, un paso hacia atrás mío me hacia caer en cuenta que no había escapatoria. Me daba cuenta que fácilmente podía ser envuelta por sus fuertes brazos y su cuerpo.._

-no sabes cuantas veces quise reprenderte por no hacerme caso-

 _Miraba solamente hacia la nada, mis brazos no se movían, el olor de su loción me llegaba levemente, su calor solamente la disfrutaba mi barbilla y mi mejilla, una parte de su cabello podía tocarlo también, y aun asi no sabía que hacer más; mi mente seguía en blanco y así se quedaría por un largo rato que sin darme cuenta sentía de nuevo su cuerpo tocar mi espalda, ya sin el molesto abrigo que me tapaba del frio que hacia afuera, sus manos recorrían mi cintura y su cabeza en mi hombro…_

-te molesta esto?...- _me preguntaba sintiendo mover su cabeza levemente, su calor era reconfortante tanto como para yo cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar_

 _Podía entender a mi cuerpo que lo que estaba pasando era en verdad agradable, su cuerpo pegado al mío era más que suficiente para entender también la ansiedad que uno busca al momento de tener este tipo de acercamiento, sin saber si estaba bien o no sentirlo con alguien mayor, con alguien que no debía de estar ahí, con alguien que no le pertenecía, pero nadie es dueña de una persona hoy en dia, que tenia de malo?, me hara daño?, que buscaba?, que quería encontrar?, simplemente que quería?, pero en verdad lo quería y lo peor de todo es que no sabia porque. Sus manos hacían que me moviera para encontrarme con su mirada…_

-con un sí o un no, todo esto cambiara, te molestaras si te beso de nuevo?-

 _La miraba como se acercaba decidida pero con temor, sus manos seguían aferradas a mi cintura, no sabría decir que tipo de cara estaba haciendo y ni que decir sobre lo que pensaba en realidad; era tan irreal que fácilmente pude decir.._

-no…-

 _Su sonrisa no se hizo de esperar tomo mi rostro con ambas manos que pude sentir al instante el liso del anillo de matrimonio que ella llevaba y me beso, cerré los ojos siguiéndola, inconscientemente mis manos se dirigieron a su cintura arrugando entre ellas su blusa…_

-me gustan tus labios…- _me susurraba al separarse un poco y verme a los ojos de nuevo y yo podía decir lo mismo de sus labios y ojos_ \- tu aroma, tu tacto, todo de ti me gusta, no tienes que pensar en nada, deja que yo haga todo lo demás, si algo no te gusta solo dímelo y no lo hare, si me dices que ya no quieres lo entenderé y no volveré a acercarme, de acuerdo?-

 _Desde que habíamos entrado a aquella cabaña no sabría decir cuánto tiempo o no ya había pasado, deje de pensar en esas cosas desde el momento que escuche su voz por teléfono, pero seguía con el pensamiento de un cuerpo vacío pero lleno de deseo sin entender_

-…- _asentía levemente con la cabeza deseando otro beso como si fuese una buena niña esperando a ser recompensada y lo obtenía_

-es hora de volver..-

 _la cubetada de agua fría hacia lo que debía conmigo.._

-espera…- _le dije atemorizada_

-no te preocupes confía en mi, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti de nuevo-

 _Me lo decía tan segura de si misma que no tuve mas remedio que aceptar y hacer lo que me pedía. esa noche la recordé por los siguientes seis meses en donde yo solo seguía mirando como besaba a mi madre, como la abrazaba, como era feliz con ella, pero todo lo que ella hacia con mi madre, ella me lo "recompensaba" con mensajes de texto, con llamadas, con detalles, con sonrisas y con visitas de media noche a mi habitación…_

-que estamos haciendo?- _le preguntaba de vez en cuando_

-lo lamento-

 _Era lo que me decía para evitar el tema mientras disfrutaba de un simple abrazo, desgraciadamente se sentía tan bien que no me importaba nada de lo que días anteriores o los días que la veía hacia con mi madre enfrente mia; algo de mi me decía que lo que ella tenia con mi madre no era nada con lo que ella hacia conmigo o tenia conmigo, pero por otro lado me sentía mal, no por lo que estaba pasando sino por lo que sentía…_

-shizuru quisieras decirme la verdad?-

 _Esa era la pregunta que estaba esperando una parte de mi, la cual tenia miedo de escuchar.._

-que verdad? reito-

-has estado deprimida y eso me hace sentir preocupado, algo malo ha pasado con tu madre?-

-no, no hay nada que mencionar ella sigue estando igual de feliz o mas con su esposa-

 _Cada una de mis palabras eran veneno simplemente notorio pero para quien?.._

-vaya que te hizo natsuki-san para estar tan enojada?-

\- porque tendría que ser ella?, pero no me hizo nada, solo que no lo se, tanta felicidad puede dejar así a las personas?-

 _Ridícula pregunta hacía, era lo que pensaba en ese momento_

-bueno no puedo contestar tu pregunta muy bien ya que no me eh enamorado tanto asi pero supongo que el amor es extraño, uno nunca sabe que es lo que uno puede hacer por simple amor, las personas están locas a su forma, pero bueno me preocupaba que te siguiera molestando, pero no es eso-

-por qué?-

-porque?, vamos shizuru ni siquiera sabes nada de su vida solo llego ahí, tal vez tu madre sepa pero no tienes ningún interés en saber sobre su pasado?-

-su pasado es su pasado, ahora es ahora-

-puede ser pero una relación se basa en también sucesos de un pasado, como en la confianza, no puedes ir por la calle confiando en medio mundo, eso solo en mangas ya que al protagonista lo dibujan con una suerte que uno quisiera tener pero en la vida real por lo menos tienen que contarte algo de su pasado para aceptar a esa persona o no en tu vida sino cuando te enteres será como una apuñalada en la espalada-

-creo que eso en verdad no me importa-

 _Hubo por unos segundos un silencio el cual lo habia normal pero vaya error el que cometia, nuestro secreto era descubierto.._

-oh dios mio estas enamorada!?-

-que!?... no!, que demonios te pasa!?-

 _Me alegraba que ahora estábamos en receso y que estábamos en la azotea aun a pesar del ligero frio que empezaba a hacer_

-como es que no me pude dar cuenta-

-te estoy diciendo que no estoy enamorada!-

-no mientas shizuru, no es normal que estés de mal humor, ausente, suspirando, incluso si es a causa de tu madre a ella la tiras de a loca pero esto es diferente estas enamorada de su esposa estas celosa!-

-que no lo estoy!-

-entonces por que estas asi de nerviosa y exaltada?, shizuru entiendo esa parte de atracción pero esto es diferente ESA MUJER SE ACUESTA CON TU MA-DRE!, entiendes esas palabras?-

-….-

-dime que … no te has acostado con ella, por favor-

-que!?, n-no!-

-dios shizuru te metiste a la boca del lobo que pasaría si tu madre se entera, te matara! Y solo por alguien que ni conoces realmente-

 _Veía su cara de preocupación, enojo y tristeza, pero lo que mas me sorprendía de todo eso era que me abrazaba, me abrazaba tan fuerte que me lastimaba…_

-shizuru hace cuanto, no.. mas bien sabes que estas haciendo?-

 _Reito me hacia sentir mal con todas esas palabras que me hacían pensar en cosas innecesarias tan innecesarias que me dolían demasiado y quería que estuviera ella para que explicara a mi también que estamos haciendo. Pero lo que me hizo dejar de preguntarme esas cosas como el pequeño dolor de su abrazo fue.._

-si ella solamente esta jugando contigo y no se divorcia de tu madre hare que se arrepienta por el resto de su vida, dile eso de mi parte-

 _Dejaba de abrazarme para mírame ya no con esos sentimientos negativos pero si con no saber que hacer, le devolvía el abrazo aunque no sabia si estaba bien o mal pero que mas podía hacer había llegado a un punto en el cual los celos se hacían presentes…_

-reito supo que estoy contigo-

 _Poco a poco podía hablar con ella libremente aunque la mayoría de la veces en las cuales estábamos juntas solo nos la pasábamos abrazadas o besándonos nada mas haya, ya que el tiempo era demasiado corto como para hablar de cosas innecesarias si solo lo que queríamos era demostrarnos algo de ese supuesto amor_

-…-

 _estábamos en mi cama sentadas; ella recargada en la cabecera, recargando su cabeza en mi hombro mientras que yo estaba sentada entre sus piernas recargándome en su pecho, sus manos estaban entrelazadas con las mías mientras que yo jugaba un poco con ellas. Pero ella no me contesto_

-reito me dijo que si solo estabas jugando te haría pagar…-

 _La presionaba sin si quiera pensarlo debía de tener una respuesta ahora, asi que me volteaba a verla para saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante, pero lo que obtenía era un beso de nuevo en el que me perdía por millonésima vez…_

-no juegues conmigo por favor- _le decía al separarnos un poco_

 _Sentia algo; como unas punzadas en mi pecho ese dolor que uno siente al perder algo realmente importante, era como si escuchase a mi corazón romperse por cada segundo que pasaba…_

-jamas jugaría contigo- _me decía tan simple tan amable que me hacía tener esperanzas_

-entonces divórciate- _le decía pero enseguida mis esperanzas eran rotas, por que asi tenía que ser esto?_

-no puedo-

-por qué no?-

 _Sentía mis lágrimas querer salir como su manos tocar mi mejilla_

-es complicado-

-complicado?, porque- _posaba mi mano encima de la suya sintiendo su anillo_

-shizuru… ya no quieres hacer esto?- _me miraba con tristeza, con tal tristeza que la podia sentir como si el mundo se acabara en ese instante y solo para ella_

 _Lo único que hice en ese instante para aliviar mi falta fue abrazarla y decirle lo siento muchas veces al oído, ella en verdad no estaba jugando conmigo y ni lo hará._

 _Pero como siempre cuando pasaba a mi cuarto era la hora de despedirse, asi era ya que como secreto que era esto que teníamos no podíamos darnos el lujo de dejar que supieran, sabia yo como era mi madre y ella tal vez también lo sepa pero aunque uno tuviera toda a cautela del mundo siempre en algún momento pasaría algo que no estaba determinado a pasar y ese pasaba a los pocos minutos o escasos segundos al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación…_

-que se supone que estas haciendo?-

-reina no grites-

-que no grite?, que estabas haciendo en el cuarto de esa?-

-de esa?, es tu hija y la mia ahora también, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo!-

-te pregunte que estabas haciendo con ella!-

-reina! A donde crees que vas!-

-suéltame!, ire a poner a esa mocosa en su lugar-

 _De la nada había escuchado el sonido de una cachetada bastante fuerte para mi gusto_

-no le pondrás un dedo encima mientras yo este casada contigo además alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de ella y como se que tu no lo harás yo lo hare asi que si tanto te interesa que hago o no con nuestra hija deberías de acércatele sino, no estorbes quieres?-

 _Y después de eso no supe que mas dijo espere el suficiente tiempo para abrir de nuevo la puerta y encontrarme con el pasillo vacío sus palabras extraño que parezcan eran un poco dolorosas pero no tanto a comparación de lo que mi mente pensaba e imaginaba. Regrese a mi cama solo para encontrar con el celular que me había dado y el cual parpadeaba era un mensaje mas específicos un mensaje del único contacto que tenía ósea de ella.._

-lamento haberte llamado mi hija sabiendo que quiero que seas mi esposa…-

 _Ese mensaje no me dejo dormir por la felicidad que esas simples palabras me daban pero a su vez era el inicio de algo mas tortuoso después de eso ya no la veía, los mensajes que me mandaba eran ahora mas escasos asi como los regalos o cartas que me daba su amiga nao quien era el chofer, mi vida había cambiado por completo después de aquel día y eso me dolía cada día mas, la extrañaba tanto que no sabia que hacer, era tan patica la forma de pensar que tenia en esos momentos que yo sola destrozaba mi corazón y poco a poco dejaba en el olvido obligatoriamente el sentimiento de amor, del amor que sentia por ella_

-vamos shizuru fue mejor asi; que tu estar a treinta metros bajo tierra-

-reito en verdad no quiero escucharte-

-en verdad estabas enamorada, de ella verdad?-

 _Los meses pasaron tan lentos para mi que ya habíamos llegado de nuevo al dia de mi cumpleaños.._

-si…-

 _Para que negarlo mas después de eso sabia que me habia enamorado de ella sin reparo.._

\- se que no puedo decir mucho y ni mucho menos hacer algo para repararlo ni siquiera para hacerte sentir mejor pero se que si llegase a sentir tanto amor como tu lo sientes por ella y ella por ti estoy seguro que hara lo imposible para juntarse aunque se trate desafiar a la locura y a la misma muerte y si puedo ayudarte lo hare con mucho gusto..-

 _Sus palabras me hicieron sentir mejor tanto asi como a tener razón de no desconfiar de ella aunque en ese dia no había alguna señal de ella para felicitarme o algo parecido. y como siempre al dia siguiente nos íbamos a la cabaña, habíamos hecho lo mismo que los años anteriores hacíamos toda nuestra tarea, cenábamos y a la hora de dormir yo no quise dormir en la sala sino fui directamente a mi recamara a descansar no estaba de humor aunque por lo menos me hicieran olvidar mis amigos de lo que mi corazón sentia._

 _Gire de la perilla lentamente y al dar el primer paso hacia delante mi muñeca era tomada con algo de fuerza solo para jalarme y callar mi grito con un beso apasionado, ella estaba ahí besándome como si no me hubiera visto en años podía notar como me aprisionaba contra la puerta ya cerrada mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo y las mías tomaban su nuca atrayéndola mas a mi. No espere demasiado para sorprenderme al ser cargada y llevada a la cama por ella._

-te extrañe demasiado shizuru-

-eres real verdad?- _preguntaba inocentemente tocando su rostro, había cambiado se veía diferente pero a pesar de eso aun sentia ese sentimiento intacto conmigo_

 _ella ponía su mano sobre la mía para después dar pequeños besos en mi palma, muñeca, antebrazo y bajando, sus besos me hacían sentir cosquillas a medida que descendía hasta llegar a mi cuello y mi brazo recargarse en su hombro notando la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo al sentir una pequeña mordida_

-ah~-

Cada beso que me daba, como pequeña mordida y roce con su lengua en mi cuerpo me hacia moverme demasiado bajo su cuerpo, sentia como mis manos arrugaban y subían la blusa que traía ella puesta..

-ah~-

-si sigues asi no creo poder detenerme-

No le hice caso pero no era por mi sino por ella que no paraba de jugar ahora con el lóbulo de mi oreja

\- ah~-

Mis manos ya habían subido su blusa a la mitad de su cuerpo, mis piernas podían sentir su entrepierna y en un movimiento mio con mis piernas me hizo escuchar su voz excitada tan excitada que me hizo excitarme a mi..

-shi-shizuru no-

 _Ella pegaba su frente con la mia, y a pesar de la poca luz podía sentir su mirada llena de deseo que si solo hacia un movimiento ella explotaría, y en esos momentos estaba tan embriagada de ella que quería mas que eso, roce de nuevo mi pierna con su entrepierna, para después besarla y posar mis manos sobre su ya piel desnuda que no paso mucho tiempo cuando ya ambas estábamos desnudas._

 _Al sentir sus pechos sobre los míos me hizo querer desear que me devorara por completo junto con sus mordidas pero lo que me hizo perderme y lo que me hizo enloquecer por completo fue el sentir su intimidad rozar la mia con tal fuerza e intensidad que me dejaba sin aliento, que quería mas, que deseaba mas y mas escuchar esos gemidos, su olor impregnado en mi cuerpo, reclamarme como suya, envolverme como si fuese su piel la mia._

 _No supe en que_ _momento me habia quedado dormida pero no me despertaba por mi misma sino me había despertado por los insistentes golpes a mi puerta reaccionando y mirando mi alrededor para notar que ya no estaba ella en la habitación, sino solo una carta con una pequeña caja aterciopelada…_


	4. Chapter 4

Prohibido

….

 _No me importaban las miradas curiosas, ni los murmullos a mis espaldas, ni siquiera al lugar al que iba de vez en cuando sí sabía que ella iba a estar ahí sólo para abrazarme, besarme, acariciarme, decirme cosas bonitas al oído.._

-te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa mujer, alguien se te ha declarado?-

-no-

-entonces tú amigo está haciendo un buen papel, debería de agradecérselo?-

-te preguntara; cuando dejaras a mi madre y me digas más de ti-

 _sólo porque yo le decía mis deseos.._

-eso es lo que quieres?-

-quiero ya no separarme de ti-

-me hace feliz saber que ya no quieres alejarte de mi-

 _Aunque a veces me daba curiosidad del como se conocieron ellas; a su vez no lo quisiera saber y ni que decir sobre lo que hace con ella cuando está con mi madre.._

-shizuru ha pasado algo con natsuki-san?-

-me pregunto que si alguien se me había declarado pero le dije que no-

-la viste preocupada?-

-no-

-y tú que piensas?-

-no lo se, solo la extraño-

-ya te cansaste de todo eso de estar en secreto?-

-me gusta estar con ella pero me incomoda..-

-que este con tu madre?-

-si-

\- lo que mas me preocupa, es que apenas te estas dando cuenta-

-todo te preocupa reito-

-eso es porque eres alguien especial para mi-

-lo se y gracias-

-por qué no le dices?-

-decirle que?-

-lo que sientes-

-no me lo dira-

-como lo sabes?-

-no lo se, tal vez para no dañarme mas?-

-creo que eso ya no debería de importar a estas alturas, habla mas con ella hasta que vuelvas a confiar en ella, que tal si le preguntas al chofer se nota que es su confidente tambien-

-no desconfió de ella, y ella no es de las personas que dan información si no le das algo a cambio aun asi no creo que me diga nada-

-solo que necesitas saber mas de ella…-

 _Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las visitas eran menos y eso solo se debía a que mi madre este haciendo su papel de buena esposa o mas bien cuidando de lo suyo…_

-fujino-sempai por favor salga conmigo-

-me halaga y alegra escuchar esas palabras pero no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos lo lamento-

-… ya veo, n-no se preocupe tenia que intentarlo de todas formas, con permiso-

 _Y eso no era todo, mi vida en la escuela había cambiado, en mi último año de preparatoria de la nada chicas y chicos pedían salir conmigo, me daban cartas e incluso regalos.._

-al parecer nos hemos vuelto populares, shizuru-

-yo no se por qué el cambio-

-bueno no le tomes importancia hasta que alguien te llame la atención-

 _La mayoría de los regalos no sabia que hacer con ellos ya que la otra parte eran comestibles y de vez en cuando me los comía.._

-mas presentes?, shizuru-

 _Normalmente no hablaba mucho con nao pero a veces me preguntaba como me iba en la escuela o que sucedía en mi vida, aunque puedo decir que lo hacia solo para molestarme…_

-si, la mayoría son personas hipócritas mientras que las otras solo mantienen su lugar observando desde lejos, entiendo a algunos pero a otros lo mas probable sea por el legado de mi padre-

-y a eso súmale a la fortuna que ha estado haciendo natsuki, si que tienes problemas-

-pero se que si tengo problemas tu estarás ahí para quitármelos verdad?, pero solo es; donde ponerlos, si sigue esto asi, pronto mi cuarto será llenado por peluches, perfumes, carteras y demás-

-es mi trabajo aparte de ser el chofer, pero se ven que son buenos regalos o sera que no quieres que natsuki los vea?-

-creo que los tirare a la basura será mas facil-

-siento el molestarte, pero si no los quieres me serán de gran ayuda, no eh podido ir a comprarle algo a mi esposa por nuestro quinto aniversario-

-no crei que tuvieras esposa-

-es porque no me has preguntado, me case antes de venir con natsuki a cuidarte, no crees que es linda mi esposa?-

-esta embarazada y ya tienes un hijo?-

-asi es, pero ahora con esos cambios hormonales espero que me sirva alguna de esas cosas-

-creo que también tengo cosas preparadas a mano solo pruébalas antes por si acaso-

-jejeje gracias por avisarme aunque no crei que ustedes niños ricos sean de hacer algunas cosas a meno-

-puedo decir que algunos no son como los padres-

-lo dices por ti también?-

-no me he puesto a pensar en hacer algo a mano para alguien-

-en serio?-

-bueno se como hacer galletas y pasteles pero nunca para regalarlo-

-oh!, Natsuki estará feliz de saber que sabes hacer cosas dulces, es amante de lo dulce, eso me recuerda no te ha dicho el dia de su cumpleaños verdad?, es el siguiente viernes y cumple veintitrés-

 _Nuestra conversación terminaba ahí ya que no volvi a hablarle, me dejo en la casa y me encerré en mi cuarto…_

-"podemos vernos el siguiente viernes?"-

 _Le habia mandado un mensaje pero al poco tiempo me acordaba de que eso podia ser prácticamente imposible ya que si ella cumplía años tal vez mi madre sepa y ella tal vez le tenga algo preparado para ella, además era la primera vez que le mandaba un mensaje, y si lo veía mi madre?. Esos pensamientos invadieron mi mente al volver a ver la pantalla del teléfono releyendo el mensaje._

 _Los siguientes días estaba un tanto preocupada y alerta pero no habia cambios, como alguna respuesta, asi que me relaje un poco antes de entrar a la cocina y hacer algunas galletas caseras, tal vez no la vea pero podría decirle a nao que se lo diera, ella se las arreglaría.._

-hija que piensas hacer?- _me preguntaba mi nana_

-nana, pienso hacer unas galletas-

-galletas?, es raro que tu hagas algo se puede saber para quien?-

-…-

-el amor te ha llegado por fin, se puede saber como es la persona quien se ha robado el corazón de mi niña?-

-… amm como decirlo.. es una persona muy misteriosa, pero es amable conmigo y eso me hace feliz-

-a veces los misterios son tan buenos como malos pero si te ha tratado tan bien como para hacer esto entonces significa que no te importa cuántos secretos y misterios tenga esa persona seguirá siendo igual para ti-

-…-

-esta bien no te dire mas pero regálanos unas galletas quieres?-

-esta bien-

 _Esa noche del jueves no se utilizó la cocina, a excepción de sacar algunas cosas para hacer algo rápido de comer, otros simplemente se me quedaban mirando desde la ventilla de la puerta de la cocina mientras hablaban de a quién podría regalarle lo que hiciese incluso otros estaban llorando diciendo que muy pronto ya me verán con un novio, o casada, incluso embarazada, cada una de sus palabras me distraía y me hacia sentir nerviosa pero pude terminar y sin darme cuenta aparte de las galletas se me habia dado por hacer dos pequeños pasteles.._

-ah!, mi pequeña shizuru dime quien se ha atrevido a cortejarte iré a calcinarlo! _\- me decía tsuna quien comía galletas mientras lo decía y soltaba unas pequeñas lagrimas_

-tsuna-san!, n-no diga eso tal vez sea quien la haga feliz por el resto de su vida- _esa era mihoko quien sacaba su pañuelo para secarse las pequeñas lagrimas_

-shizu-chan no les hagas caso sabes que tienes muchos padres por aquí y personas que te aman mucho, pero sera mejor que te vayas yo me encargo de guardar y adornar el pastel, antes de que te interroguen y sabes que ellos no te dejaran hasta que les digas-

-gracias nana-

 _Tomaba la pequeña bolsa de galletas y me dirigía a mi cuarto tan rápido como pude, no sabia si estaba en casa o no pero si lo fuese tenía que apurarme para esconderlo y asi poder darle una sorpresa por si llegaba a visitarme; pero no lo hizo, no me decepcione ni nada, solo espere a la mañana siguiente, tanto como la caja del pastel y las galletas me las lleve pero no encontraba como decirle a nao que me hiciera el favor, estaba dudando de; si, se podría entregar lo que hice o no; pero no pude pedirle el favor esa mañana antes de irse a no se donde._

-desde en la mañana te veo con esa caja bastante peculiar, sera acaso un regalo para natsuki?-

 _Ella me veía por el retro visor y yo podía verla sonreír burlonamente_..

-no me mires asi te devolveré el favor que me hiciste con esos regalos que le encantaron a mi esposa-

 _Al principio no entendí nada de lo que me habia dicho hasta llegar a nuestro destino…_

-bien sígueme-

-pero…-

 _Al ver las letras de metal que había en una pared antes de entrar al enorme edificio me di cuenta que era la empresa de mi padre, mire con algo de temor el lugar.._

-tranquila, ahora no esta tu madre pero si no nos apuramos llegara de donde se fue-

 _Me tomaba de la mano importándole poco lo que sentía o mas bien era para no escapar. Las miradas de las personas no se hacían de esperar como también los murmullos, mientras que nao simplemente iba saludando a quienes conocía hasta llegar a la que me imagino seria la oficina de mi padre…_

-mashiro, estará natsuki sola?-

 _En todo el camino ni había dicho una palabra o había echo algo para evitar lo que estaba o estábamos a punto de hacer, mi corazón estaba enloqueciendo casi podía dejar de escuchar los latidos por lo rápido que iba y mas ahora que estábamos a un metro de distancia_

-si pero esta atendiendo una llamada telefónica asi que…-

-bueno gracias avísanos cuando veas entrar a la señora fujino esta bien?-

-hey pero..-

-cuento contigo-

 _tan pronto entramos a aquella oficina, pude notar que ella estaba furiosa o eso por un momento, en cambio yo aun a pesar de estar tomada de la mano de nao me habia quedado parada atrás de ella como si fuese una niña pequeña, pero al jalarme un poco, la esposa de mi madre se daba cuenta quien estaba detrás de nao, cambio de actitud.._

-espero que este listo antes de que te vuelva a llamar- _colgando el teléfono_ \- shizuru…-

 _El enojo que antes estaba se habia desaparecido casi al instante al verme, aunque por mi parte estaba aterrada, por el lugar donde me encontraba y por lo que debía de entregar enfrente de nao, este era su plan ya sea para fastidiarme o no lo se…_

-feliz cumpleaños- _le decía nao_ -vamos shizuru dale su regalo-

-ha.. yo…-

 _dejaba de pensar de nuevo y sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza haciendo que simplemente la mirara como se acercaba a mi_

-es por eso que me querías ver esta noche?-

 _No sabía el porque estaba más nerviosa de lo normal si por estar en un lugar peligroso o por estar en un lugar peligroso con ella, con su confidente que podría ver todo lo que pasaría ahora o entregarle lo que hice personalmente solo por este dia y esperar a que le gustara, o todo lo anterior_

-… s-si-

 _Estiraba mis manos para entregarle la caja donde estaba el pastel pero de repente sentía como sus manos se ponían encima de las mías solo para acortar mas nuestra distancia y tener sus labios rozando los míos_

-gracias-

 _Para después sentir sus labios por completo y ya no sentir la caja entre mis manos; su mano libre tomaba mi cintura atrayéndome hacia ella y caminar un poco hasta sentir que se detenía dejaba la caja en su escritorio y después dirigir su mano a mi nuca y profundizar el beso. Mis manos se posaban entre su nuca y mejillas; cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde la ultima vez que la bese?, no lo recuerdo pero el tiempo que fuese siempre era recompensado por aquellos labios que me hacían querer mas y mas, ya poco me importaba si nao no estaba viendo ella ya sabia que era lo que pasaba aunque hiciera que no.._

-natsuki-

 _Era la voz de nao con un tono preocupado cuando había entrado y salido?, no tengo la menor idea de pero al verla entendía la gravedad del asunto, mi madre estaba por llegar y yo estaba aquí metida con su esposa. Los latidos de mi corazón no hacían mas que ponerme peor que nerviosa, estaba temiendo por perder todo lo que tenia con ella aunque fuese poco; la mire solo para notar que me daba una sonrisa, no estaba preocupada o eso era lo que podia aparentar, no sabría decir si eran sus manos o las mias las que estaban poniéndose frias.._

-no hay tiempo- escuchaba decir por nao quien se acercaba a nosotras y me tomaba de la mano solo para meterme adentro de un closet y luego escuchar la puerta abrirse

-mi amor he vuelto-

 _No podia ver nada ya que me habia entrecerrado la puerta y solo podía ver la espalda de nao_

-bienvenida reina-

-buenas tardes fujino-sama-

-no es común verte a esta hora nao, que haces aquí?-

-al parecer no tuve trabajo el dia de hoy, así que por eso vine acá directamente esperando ordenes-

-jummm ya veo, por lo mientras puedes retirarte-

-si es asi entonces con permiso-

 _Pero tan pronto se movía nao para salir de ahí, podía ver claramente el beso que tenia mi madre con ella_

-reina tengo trabajo que hacer-

 _Y a su vez como ella se apartaba de mi madre…_

-trabajo?... vaya trabajo que estas haciendo…- _Mi madre se habia dado cuenta de la caja asi que la tomaba entre sus manos y la abría_ -mira que tener tiempo para que te den un pastel-

-no empieces reina-

-no empiezo nada solo te pregunto quien demonios se atreve a darte algo-

-nadie me lo dio-

-entonces que hace aquí si nao ni siquiera te aviso que vendría-

-por los dioses deja de sacar conclusiones absurdas-

-absurdas dices?, entonces lo puedo tirar sino te importa, ya que sino mal recuerdo a ti no te gusta lo dulce-

 _Veía como mi madre se dirigía al bote de basura para tirarlo pero ella la tomaba de la muñeca, y tomaba el pastel con la otra, para ponerlo en el escritorio de nuevo.._

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas con mis cosas-

 _Sin soltar su muñeca la volteaba y la pegaba en la pared para después besarle el cuello. Por mi parte solo me daba cuenta de lo que mi madre siempre podria hacer con ella o tal vez porque ella sabia que estaba aquí era que hacia esa clase de cosas pero con lo que veía podia ver claramente que era lo que mi madre disfrutaba de ella y eso me decepcionaba, me hacia sentir triste, con el corazón roto una parte de mi decia que era suficiente, otra me decia que no debía de importarme hacia tres años que estaba metida en esta situación como para que ahora me importara lo que pasaba y otra me decia como es que puedes tocarla de esa manera cuando me tocas a mi, lo haces por amor o porque lo haces?_

-es que no quiero que nadie te aparte de mi-

-ya te dije que nadie lo hara-

-entonces tengamos un hijo-

 _Y lo que me hizo sentirme peor era lo que mi madre le proponía_


	5. Chapter 5

Quería bromear con ustedes pero digo creo que mejor me lo imagino jajajajajajaja en fin ammm gracias por leer esta historia y por los review que me mandan!, en fin ehhhhh como decirlo mas bien respondiendo a las preguntas de…

Nefilim:

-hola! Que bueno que llegas n.n y te quedaras por fin? Jajajaja

Pero volviendo al tema principal ehhh..

1.- ¿Qué tanto hace nat que no se ve con shizuru, si viven en la misma masion?

-bueno puedo decirte que aunque viva uno en el mismo lugar no significa que siempre la puedas ver, eso súmale a la mente loca de la madre que como mencione no le agradaba para nada lo que habia tenido con el padre de shizuru y los celos o no ver la cara de su hija única… ya sabes uno no puede entender mucho a la gente loca en fin eso podría contestar a tu pregunta?, sino pues puedo decirte a pesar de vivir en un depa con solo dos habitaciones y en ella solo habemos tres personas las cuales tenemos diferentes horarios puedo decirte que hay hasta semanas que no nos vemos ya que solo vamos a dormir, y si quieres saber donde se la pasan? Reina y natsuki, bueno no tengo la menor idea tal vez en un hotel o chance y hayan comprado una casa lejos de ahí pero no lo creo la visita que tienen de vez en cuando es por que estan ahí durmiendo aunque no crees que seria sospechoso ir todas las noches a otra habitación para después regresar?, yo iria a ver que esta pasando jajajajajaja

2.- ¿en el cap 3 que dice en la nota de nat y que le regalo a shizuru?

-bueno eso lo verán en este cap… creo sino aun asi se los pondré jajajjaja

3.- Si ya pasaron tres años desde que empezó todo eso quiere decir que shizuru ya es mayor de edad ¿Por qué nat no se divorcia de reina?

-pasaron tres años desde que se conocieron y donde se conocieron fue en la boda pero ella aun no tiene la mayoría de edad si no apenas la cumplirá, por que no se divorcia?, bueno a eso se debe a que le puse horror y creo que romance jajajajaja o por que creen que fue el horror?, en fin a lo que voy es que pronto habrá un horror-

4.- ¿Cuándo se volvió futa el fic?-

-bueno al principio no pensé que lo fuera incluso deje entre abierto el final del dos? O creo que fue el tres en fin, después de eso recibi y me dijeron que lo hiciera futa y lo hare pero solo por la cuestión del bebe los futanari hard salvaje debo de mencionar que solo tengo dos el de conejos y fetiches mientras que en este es solo para que sepan como es que quieren tener a un hijo y… no recuerdo que mas iba a decir jajaja oh ya me acorde es que he leído que estan en una relación yuri y que de la nada aperece el bebe o la mujer embarazada y me pregunto de donde salio?, algunos no les hace caso y disfrutan yo tambien lo disfruto pero será acaso obra del espíritu santo?, sin ofenderlo pero a esa conclusión llegue es por eso que lo puse, se que algunos tienen problemas con eso pero ya sabes algunos son mente un poco cerrada pero si alguno de ustedes es uno de ellos no es por ofenderlos ni nada solo explico como salio en los demas si pueden hasta mentarmela no les hare caso jajajajajaja si me borran volveré a subirlos jajajajajaja no crean que pueden librarse de mi tan fácilmente ejemmm lo siento me desvié del tema…-

5.- ¿Qué dulce me gusta mas?-

-bueno a veces tengo antojo de comer dulces con chile, no suelo comer dulces o cosas dulces pero si hablamos de postres o como se le llamen a los pasteles prefiero el de chocolate *q*-

Y con eso concluyo este espacio informativo jajajajaja que disfruten del cap nos vemos

….

Prohibido

…

 _Aunque lo intentase no recodaba que respuesta le habia dado ella a mi madre_

-lamento lo que sucedió, shizuru, fui una estúpida al traerte-

 _Ni siquiera cuando veía como mi madre la tocaba como si fuese ella lo ultimo que quisiese en esta vida, lo que siempre había querido.._

-"feliz cumpleaños shizuru, eres mía, no es cierto?"-

 _Ni siquiera cuando la veía a ella complaciendo a mi madre y momentos después irse, mi madre feliz de la vida y ella con cara de perdón y culpabilidad…_

-nao a partir de hoy ya no quiero que vengas por mi a la escuela asi que no te preocupes en llevarme a casa-

-espera que estas diciendo?, en verdad perdóname por haberte llevado y tampoco soy quien para decírtelo pero Natsuki en verdad quiere estar contigo-

-lamento el no expresarme bien, me refiero a que estoy en mi ultimo año de preparatoria y tengo que estudiar y terminar varios proyectos que tengo pendientes asi que no te preocupes estaré en casa de reito-

-pero Natsuki dijo que…-

-no querrás hacer un escándalo en este lugar o donde vaya solo por querer llevarme a la fuerza a un lugar donde no quiero ir verdad?, además no estoy sola y se cuidarme si lo estoy-

 _Pero la verdad aun, ni siquiera estaba haciéndose presente, ni siquiera se asomaba para mi aunque tuviese el corazón roto de una u otra forma…_

-pero que bonito collar es tuyo fujino-san?-

-obvio que es suyo se lo he visto un par de ocasiones pero no como ahora-

-quien te lo dio?, fujino-san-

-por supuesto que su novio no vez la inicial que esta ahí?, por qué crees que ha rechazado a casi toda la escuela?-

 _ **..ding..dong…**_

-oh la campana y nos toca el sin amor-

 _Que era lo que tenia que hacer, que tenia que esperar, absolutamente ahora no quería pensar mas en ellas…_

-suponiendo que no escuche nada esta mañana de la discusión entre tu chofer y tu, me deja claro que algo serio paso con natsuki-san-

-solo paso lo que siempre pasa-

-no estoy feliz pero tampoco triste por eso, pero supongo que ahora no es el momento de pensar en ello-

 _Por supuesto que seguí con mis días de escuela poniendo mas de mi parte, pero esas palabras venían de la nada sin poder hacer algo; encontrándome con una pared, tampoco podia hacer mucho ya que aun asi, ella no hacia intento alguno de remediar algo, mas bien era como siempre, como si nunca hubiera estado en esa enorme oficina mirándolas…._

-y pensar que solo tenemos que pasar el examen para después entrar a la universidad-

-y que es lo que piensas estudiar?-

-tener una hermana mayor que esta dispuesta a hacerse cargo de la familia me deja con mucho espacio para escoger, pero me gustaría estudiar gastronomía y tu?-

-con que chef, en ese caso si tu eres chef yo seré repostera que te parece?-

-oh! No suena mal! Intentémoslo!-

-en ese caso ir a otro país-

-si hablamos de cocina que seria ir a Francia!-

-entonces está decidido-

-ahora mi pregunta para ti estas segura de hacer esto?, porque yo ya estoy emocionado-

-en vez de estar en cualquier parte de Japón viviendo y trabajar, porque no mejor hacerlo en un país extranjero?, no crees que sea más interesante?-

-si pones esa idea tendré que estudiar administración de empresas también, para vivir de nuestros frutos-

 _no es que estuviera huyendo de ella o de lo que siéntese simplemente aceptaba las cosas, aunque tampoco dejaría que se saliera con la suya..._

-shizuru, es hora de ir a casa-

 _tan pronto había cumplido los dieciocho; el tiempo se fue volando hasta el día de hoy que era mi graduación, tal vez se debía a los preparativos de lo que sería mi nueva aventura o de cómo seria el final..._

-nao justo la persona que quiera encontrar o más bien era de tal vez esperarse de la esposa de mi madre-

-si que has cambiado-

-lo mismo pienso de ti, el nuevo bebé se ha de parecer mucho a ti como para tener ojeras-

-tu sabes como soy y no me puedo quejar-

-entonces nos vamos, espero no te moleste que venga conmigo reito necesito de tu ayuda-

-ayuda?-

-si, bueno lo primero es ir a casa-

 _Estuve el tiempo necesario en la mansión a pesar de las lagrimas y pequeñas mentiras que les decía a quienes me cuidaron desde pequeña aunque sabían que mi deseo era irme de casa; y con ayuda de reito con un par de cosas mias.._

-jejeje shi-shizuru se puede saber el porqué de las maletas?-

-nao, no te preocupes por esas pequeñas cosas y si tuviste problemas por mi culpa anteriormente, lo lamento, pero si te digo lo que sucederá sera tal vez peor para ti aunque no lo creo, asi que serias tan amable de llevarme donde mi madre, por favor-

-tu madre?-

-si, mi madre, llévame con ella por favor, de seguro esta aun en el país mas precisamente en la empresa, ya que no he estado en casa supongo que ella si o eso quiero creer-

-ah pero..-

-solo quiero verla por favor-

 _Con el pasar del tiempo había cambiado, incluso yo lo había notado, incluso había cambiado mas desde esa vez que la vi con mi madre en la oficina teniendo relaciones sexuales. Y tal vez por esa relación clandestina que yo tenia con ella, me había tal vez convertido en una buena mentirosa y poco expresiva, pero por dentro estaba tan nerviosa que incluso pensaba en que me iba a equivocar en algo si seguía presionándome, pero gracias a reito no lo hacia aunque supiera que al llegar a mi destino final seria una cosa completamente diferente…_

-bien hemos llegado…- _me decía nao mirando por el retrovisor a reito bajar_

-gracias..- _le decía a punto de salir_

-shizuru- _me hablaba_

-mande?-

-no hagas esto por favor-

-no se, de que me hablas-

-shizuru…-

-nao-san lo único que no entendí en todo esto es; porque tienes que ser tu quien sea la mediadora de sentimientos, y tampoco te preguntare porque, supongo que cada quien tiene sus secretos o lo que sea, solo lo hago porque asi siempre lo quise, asi siempre lo desee y ahora lo quiero obtener y lo obtendré, me dio mucho gusto conocerte, espero conocer algún dia a tu esposa e hijos-

 _Sali del auto sin decir otra palabra, nao tampoco habia hecho otro intento por detenerme…_

-bueno shizuru ya pedi un taxi y guarde las maletas-

-gracias reito pero desearía que te quedaras aquí por si acaso-

-segura?-

-si, no creo tardarme-

-si es asi entonces te espero aqui-

 _Reito me habia dado mi ultimo empujón antes de entrar a aquel enorme edificio, no sabia como se tomaría esto…_

-disculpe señorita no puede pasar-

-ara claro que puedo mis madres son las dueñas de este lugar-

 _asi como tampoco se hicieron esperar las preguntas de quien era, solo por venir sola y gracias al encanto que sabia que habia obtenido podia dejar zanjada la situación de las preguntas, pero no podía hacer nada en contra con los murmullos…_

-disculpe se encontrara fujino reina?- _le preguntaba a aquella chica llamada mashiro_

-quien la busca?-

 _-su hija-_

 _Aquella chica tal vez no me recordaba pero al haberle dicho que era hija de la dueña se sorprendió e inmediatamente quiso ella llamarla pero la detuve, no quería que me rechazara.._

-solo quiero saber si esta mi madre, por favor-

-s-si, si esta, esta con natsuki-sama, pero debo de informarle-

-ara lo siento es la primera vez que vengo, solo no le diga quien soy, es que quiero darle una sorpresa, como vera- _alejándome un poco de ella, para que me viera completamente-_ me he graduado de la preparatoria y con su agenda ocupada quería darle mi diploma, solo tomara unos minutos- _sonriéndole de nuevo_

-esta bien con gusto…- _tomo el teléfono y marco_ \- natsuki-sama, tiene una visita muy importante, si pero me dice que será solo por un par de minutos, ok gracias- _colgando_ -puede pasar señorita-

-gracias-

 _Por si acaso toque la puerta unas tres veces antes de entrar y ahí estaban apenas arreglándose, pero al verme, mi madre me miraba sorprendida y un poco disgustada, retomando su compostura de siempre mientras que ella me veía preocupada, triste y otros sentimientos mas de los cuales no quisiera saber mas.._

-como llegaste aquí _-decia mi madre, viendo que tenía puestos los pupilentes y dejando a un lado su disgusto_

-le pedi a nao-san traerme-

-a que?-

-solo venia a dar las gracias por el tiempo y las cosas dadas madre, natsuki-san- _hacia una reverencia honesta_

-y nada mas por eso nos interrumpes?-

-y a decirles que estudiare en el extranjero, por mi cuenta ya no necesitan preocuparse mas por mi- _las miraba a ambas, mi madre la veía con una extraña sonrisa_

-y porque me lo ocultaste hija?, pude haberte ayudado- _y eso era su cinismo, mientras se acercaba a mi_

-gracias madre pero como sabras ya no tengo quince años ya tengo dieciocho y quise hacerlo por mi cuenta solo quería avisarles-

 _Era la primera vez que tenía a mi madre enfrente mia a unos centímetros con una sonrisa y sin tener que cubrirme el cuerpo por algún golpe o algo parecido, asi como ahora era la primera vez que me ponía sus manos amablemente en las mejillas…_

-es cierto, ahora que lo noto ya eres toda una mujer hecha y derecha, pero déjame ayudarte con los gastos de tu nueva escuela- _separándose de mi_

-gracias madre pero no, asi estoy bien, tengo unos ahorros y todo lo demás listo asi que estaré bien por mi cuenta-

-bueno y que tal una fiesta de despedida?, que dices natsuki-

 _La mire solo por reflejo a ver que iba a decir pero rápidamente reaccionaba a pesar de haber visto la cara de lamentación infinita en su rostro, su mundo se había perdido era lo que decía su rostro.._

-de nuevo discúlpame madre pero ya compre el boleto de avión y tengo el tiempo justo y con eso de que a donde estudiare sus inicios de clases son diferentes que aquí necesito explorar un poco para asi no empezar mal la universidad-

-si es asi no puedo hacer nada, me hubiese gustado hacerte algo hija, segura estarás bien?-

 _No sabia que pensar sobre su sonrisa y la mia aunque no supiera como la estaba haciendo podría imaginar que si nos vieran nadie pensaría que nuestra sonrisa falsa era horriblemente buena fingida y venenosa_

-si, gracias y lamento el haberlas interrumpido-

-no te preocupes hija, cuídate y espero ya tener un nieto pronto-

sabia que eso lo decía por quien estaba detrás de ella y eso me puso nerviosa bastante nerviosa aterrada podría decir pero controle mis sentimientos como el instintivamente verla

-lo pensare cuando encuentre a un hombre de verdad y digno-

 _Fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir de ahí, sin mirar atrás…_

-no crei que mi madre fuese una niña- _decia mientras suspiraba_

-por lo menos saliste viva de ahi-

-en eso tienes razón-

 _Mi vida seguía y empezaba de nuevo, a veces tenia la sensación de que ella estaba cerca y no sabia el porqué, a veces la extrañaba, como a veces tanto como me deprimía, me enojaba asi transcurrieron dos años mas. cumplía veinte; no me quejaba de mi vida escolar, iba mas que bien, como tampoco de mi vida laboral; reito hacia lo que podia con sus dos carrearas y su trabajo a tiempo parcial; todo a mi parecer era realmente agradable…._

-no crees que apesta trabajar el dia de tu cumpleaños shizuru?-

-nunca me gustaron las fiestas de cumpleaños-

-llevo casi dos años conociéndote y sigo sin créeme que no te agrade el dia de tu cumpleaños-

-ara haces sonar que mi dia de cumpleaños es una tragedia, sabiendo que a lo que me referia era a que no me gustan las fiestas de cumpleaños-

-a pesar de tener que hacer pasteles de cumpleaños-

-eso no afecta en nada en mi trabajo-

-si, lo puedo ver, los haces con una dedicación enorme que puedo decir que todo lo que haces es para alguien a quien amas-

-creo que es hora de cerrar-

-tienes razón!, vámonos!-

 _Algunos días no sabia si era un capricho o juego de la vida o simplemente de mi mente el hecho de que a veces las personas me la recordaban aunque a quien engañaba ni siquiera me habia quitado su regalo de cumpleaños a excepción para verlo o pulir el collar de oro con una "N", como ahora que estaba en el departamento que compartía con reito y como todas las noches llegaba un poco tarde por su trabajo si no es que por su tarea, podia darme el lujo de observar ese objeto el tiempo necesario…_

… _ **ding..dong…**_

 _Miraba el reloj que estaba en la pared notando que aun no era hora de que reito llegara faltaban por lo menos una hora y media, pero de nuevo ahí estaba el sonido del timbre, asi que me pare y fui a abrir la puerta, pensando en que quien tocaba era algún amigo que quería felicitarme…_

-chicos saben que no me gustan las fie-..-

 _Estaba mentalmente preparada para de nuevo rechazar a mis amistades necias, pero no estaba mentalmente preparada para lo que mis ojos veian, pero creo que mi cuerpo si estaba mas que preparado…_

 _Por un momento pensé que había viajado en el tiempo y estaba en aquella cabaña donde me besaba por primera vez. Era tan claro como el agua el hecho de que nos hacíamos tanta falta que hacia lo impensable sólo lo que mi instinto quería y eso era dejarme llevar, dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo de nuevo..._

-te extrañe tanto- _me decía entre beso y beso, sintiendo sus manos aferrarse a mi como a su vez curioseando_

 _pero tan pronto sentía ese deseo mi realidad se hacia presente sólo por mi madre_

-que haces aquí?- _preguntaba débilmente con la poca firmeza que me quedaba mientras seguía con los pequeños besos en mi boca, mejilla, ojos, nariz_ -como me encontraste-

-eso no importa ahora, estas aquí y yo aquí no es suficiente?- _me decía mirándome a los ojos_

 _se veía tan hermosa, Que una parte le decía que no sólo para así obtener algo más; pero por otra parte.._

-sí- _le decía que sí, sabiendo que de todas formas pasaría, sintiendo de nuevo sus besos pero ahora más apasionados reviviendo el momento_

 _su cuerpo se pegaba más al mío, sus manos ya no arrugaban mi ropa sino sentían directamente mi cuerpo, mi piel desnuda, provocándome ansiedad, haciendo que le mordiera su labio inferior y despegarme de la puerta pero sin dejar de besarla la dirigía a mi habitación. La ropa desapareció a llegar a la cama.._

-ah!~-

 _tanto su cuerpo como el mío se sentía tan calientes que me sentía desfallecer._

 _Tenía veinte años cuando de nuevo sentía su piel desnuda, su cuerpo rodearme, sus labios marcarme el cuello y el cuerpo_

-me encanta tú cuerpo-

-ah!~-

 _su lengua saboréame, sus manos aferrarse a mi cuerpo queriendo devorarme.._

-te amo shizuru-

 _sus gemidos en mi oído cada vez que me embestía eran los que me enloquecían perdiendo todo uso de cordura, razón, moralidad, ética de todo eso y más sólo para obtener a cambio; placer, placer, placer, y mucho más placer que más podía pedir me encantaba está mujer, sencillamente la amaba_

-yo te amo-

 _le decía antes de caer rendida entre sus brazos; desgraciadamente como caía en sus brazos, caía de nuevo en su poder como lo hacia?, no tenía ni la menor idea_

-le dirás?-

-no lo se-

-tal vez sea está tú última oportunidad con ella-

-reito se que eres mi mejor amigo, sé que buscas lo mejor para mi, se que me has tolerado cada una de las tonterías que he echo así como perdonado pero ahora no quiero escucharte, sólo se que mi madre quería un hijo, no supe nada de ella hasta hace casi dos meses así que no se que hacer y a pesar de no saber que hacer estoy entre feliz y preocupada-

 _en realidad estaba feliz por lo que sucedía por lo que pasaba pero no mentía cuando decía que estaba preocupada también_

 _ **..ring...ring...**_

-shizuru.. Tú madre te llama-

-que?-

-es ella al teléfono-

 _y tan pronto tanto la felicidad y la preocupación era tan igual que tomaba con medio el celular de reito.._

-bueno?-

-hija!, como has estado?-

-bien madre gracias por preguntar pero a que debo el honor de tú llamada-

 _Su voz era tan radiante que me molestaba, tan fastidiosa que sabía que lo hacia a propósito_

-incluso se escucha tú voz diferente toda una adulta, pero como decía el motivo de mi llamada se debe a que quisiera que regresaras a Japón, estas la siguiente semana de vacaciones no es cierto?-

-ara como lo has sabido madre-

-hija como puedes dudar así de tú madre lo sé porque quería saber que no tendrías nada que hacer-

-sólo el trabajo-

-apuesto que te darán vacaciones, pero ven que haré una cena muy importante-

-una cena?-

-si, un anuncio importante debe de hacerse en algo importante con gente importante no es cierto?, y por qué no mejor una cena, con las personas importantes así como tú, reito y sí tienes novio o novia puede venir también, así que los espero el siguiente sábado mandare a nao por ustedes al aeropuerto nos vemos!, ansió verlos, adiós- _colgándome y dándole el teléfono a reito_

-mi madre quiere que vayamos a Japón para una cena-

-que?, para que-

-para presumirlo en mi cara de lo que sea que este planeado hacer con ella-

-y vas a ir?-

-sino quiero levantar sospechas iremos a Japón-

-si, es así está bien pero con la condición de que le digas a natsuki-san-

-no ganare nada diciéndole-

-pero se que te mueres por decirle-

-sí se que estarás ahí para sostenerme cuando me rechace entonces está bien-

-no te rechazará estará más que feliz por saber que le darás un hijo-


	6. Chapter 6

Hola mis pequeños salvajes y amigos de todos lados debo de informar que este es el ultimo cap por asi decirlo ya que después de esto sigue el epilogo? O como se le llame a un par de años después… agradezco mucho a las personas que me dejaron sus review jajajaja me emocionaron demasiado en verdad n.n asi que muchas gracias por el tiempo de leerlo y… ya fui muy sentimental en fin ehhh ohhhh ahora heeee contestando las preguntas de Nefilim y Ririshiyo

1.- Cuando nat usara su carácter y dejara a reina?

Bueno de por si el carácter que tiene nat no sabría decirlo es una persona misteriosa asi que no puedo hacer mucho con ello, jajajaja lo siento n.n U

2.- porque elegi ese nombre para la mama de shiz?

Uhmmmmm debo de confesar que se me vino a la mente por, de la nada y si es que no mal recuerdo a la chica que sale en el anime sobre una orquesta algo asi de euphonia o una jalada asi jajajajaja

3.- ¿Por qué nat siempre se mantiene lejos de shiz?

Es ams fácil estar de lejos antes de que todo se te venga en cima prefiero evitar que me esten molestando podría decirlo asi jajajajaja, soy de lo peor jajajaja

4.- sigo pensado que nat es cruel

Bueno asi es la vida hasta que uno entiende el porque es asi, me gusta la intensidad del asunto

5.- ¿Cuál es mi comida favorita?

Hahahaha bueno mi comida favorita son las flautas, la tinga, la pechuga con queso cottage y agregando la cochinita pipil como mi comida favorita jajajaj

6.-¿Qué hago de mi vida?

Hahahahaha esa me dio ehmmm pues escribiendo un poco vagueando otro tanto jajajajaja

7.- ¿puede tu inspiración ir hacia las demashistorias?

Pides demasiado jajajajajaja pero vere que hacer tengo algunas cosas pendientes tambien

8.-….

Jajajaj gracias por hacerlo eso me hace feliz espero yo hacerte feliz con mis historias que intentare terminarlas asi como esta, y gracias por los besos n.n

Ririshiyo

Mi salvaje yo tampoco tengo la menor idea de donde saque esto para escribirlo jajajaja pero solo se me ocurrio y paso esto jajajajajaja espero que te haya gustado n.n suerte con tus fics y gracias por el apoyo n.n que sabes que yo tambien te apoyo

Y asi casi termino este fic tal vez hoy o mañana publique el epilogo asi que gracias por su apoyo, algunos odio jajajaja, frustración y demas nos vemos en la siguiente actualización nos vemos y gracias….

Prohibido

….

-creo que vomitare-  
-creo que deberías de guardarte las ganas si no quieres que nos descubra el chofer-

 _Desde que mi madre nos invitaba a cenar la ansiedad, como los ascos y de vez en cuando los vómitos aparecían más fuertes que antes, así como ahora que evitaba salir corriendo hacia el baño o a un bote de basura, para vomitar mientras caminaba hacia nao..._

-shizuru!- _me saludaba y gritaba de lejos, cargando a una niña y a lado de ella había una mujer, su esposa más bien, cargando a su otro hijo  
_ -nao, gracias por venir por nosotros-  
-pero que dices más bien no podía dejar pasar está oportunidad de presentarte a mi esposa nina e hijos ryuji y hikari-  
-mucho gusto nina-san, ryuji-kun, hikari-chan- 

_sonreía lo más sinceramente posible sin levantar sospechas de querer vomitar; tuve que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobre humano para no vomitar en el auto o lo peor de todo que sepan que estoy embarazada.._

-te sientes bien shizuru-san?- _me pregunta nina mientras me miraba algo extraña_

-el cambio de horario al parecer me afecto no he podido descansar bien-

-sí, hemos estado bajo presión con la escuela y el trabajo puede sonar fácil cocinar u hornear pasteles pero cuando estas trabajando para alguien la presión aumenta-

-bueno podrán descansar antes de la cena- _esa era nao_

-sabes quién más va a estar en la cena?- _le preguntaba_

-sólo ustedes-

-supongo que tampoco has de saber de qué se trata la reunión-

-no, lo siento, sólo me pidieron venir por ustedes-

 _Era claro que algo tramaba mi madre y esa incomodidad la percibía reito también.._

-pero mírense! Que grandes están!- _decía mi nana tocándonos la cara_ -pero hija que tienes?-

-es el cansancio nana, no te preocupes-

.-segura?, te veo un poco extraña-

-y todavía no están con alguien verdad?- _nos decía tsuna salvándome_

-no, gracias a los dioses aún no- _decía reito_

-aun no podrás utilizar el incinerador tsuna-san- _le decía lo más normal posible_

 _habíamos llegado a la mansión; apenas iniciaba la tarde, y mi madre como ella no estaban, pero el personal de la cocina estaban preparando ya la cena; nos habíamos quedado un rato más antes de ir a lo que era mi habitación a "descansar", pero lo primero que hice fue ir al baño a vomitar.._

-estas bien shizuru?-

-si, sólo que ya no aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, el estar aquí me dio más asco-

-sí vas a estar así mejor vayamos a un hotel y en la noche regresamos a la cena-  
-no, sí no, no podré decirle sólo espero que venga antes de la cena-  
-y el celular que te dio?-  
-sí no recibí noticias de ella no creo que ahora lo haga, nos quedaremos, sólo tomaré algo para el mareo-  
-crees que tú madre sepa?, de ya sabes-  
-dependerá de lo que pase está noche-

 _lo que quedó de la tarde me la pase tratando de descansar pero no podía quería terminar con esto, estaba fastidiada, el mal humor estaba haciendo que me desesperara, pero tenía que arreglarme..._

-shizuru ya estas lista?- _me decía reito al entrar_  
-si, sabes sí ya están?- _acomodándome los pupilentes_  
-están esperándonos-  
-me lo imagine-

 _cada pasó que daba hacia el comedor sentía un nudo en la garganta, y las manos frías; podía ver como entraban y salían algunas personas del comedor saludándonos en el camino hasta que me pare.._

-shizuru?-  
-sólo espera unos segundos-  
-estar así, sí que es problemático y hablando de problemas será mejor que te quite esto- _se puso atrás de mi solo para sentir sus manos cálidas quitarme el collar que me había regalado ella, para después dármelo  
_ -gracias-

-de nada-

-pero sabes- _retomando la conversación_ -desde que te llamó mi madre para esto en verdad he estado muy sensible así que no presiones quieres-  
-entonces cual es la señal de retirada-  
-seré cariñosa contigo-  
-está bien-  
-ok entremos-

 _reito me prestaba su brazo para sostenerme y así entramos al comedor encontrándonos con ellas...  
_

-buenas noches- _decía reito_  
-reito, hija! Se ven tan adorables juntos acaso están saliendo?- _decía mi madre acercándose a nosotros_  
-ara madre la noche apenas comienza como para ya terminarla-  
-en eso tienes razón siéntese, pero que son esos modales nat-kun saluda a tú hija-

-hola-

 _mis ojos buscaron su mirada pero era la primera vez que ni siquiera se atrevía a verme y eso me confundía y me ponía triste_

-no le hagas caso desde hace una semana está con ese humor pero cuando le dé la noticia verás que se pondrá feliz, así que sentémonos-

 _los cuatro nos sentábamos y no sabría decir que sucedía o más bien, no sabría decir en que momento se atrevería a lanzar la bomba._

-y como van en la escuela?-

-bien ya estamos a mitad de carrera- _contestaba reito_ -verdad shizuru?-

 _daba gracias a que nos habían servido algo simple_

-si, así es-

-y el trabajo?-

-bien también, hemos conocido a personas bastantes agradables- _les decía_

-me alegra escuchar eso- _contestaba mi madre_

-pero no estamos aquí para decirte lo aburrido que es nuestra vida escolar y laboral si no para escuchar la gran noticia verdad?, reito-

-si-

 _al decirle eso mi madre sonrió dejó de cenar, se limpió un poco, tomo la mano de ella haciendo que prestara atención y lo dijo..._

-estoy embarazada-

 _el silencio se hizo presente mientras miraba el repentino beso entre ellas, su mirada se conectó con la mía buscando de mi tiempo, queriendo negar todo.._

-no es fantástico!?-

 _reito apretaba un poco mi mano perdiendo el contacto visual_

-muchas felicidades señora fujino mis buenos deseos para el bebé o la bebé y a ustedes por supuesto-

-gracias reito-

-quién lo diría un hermanito?-

 _mis ascos habían desaparecido pero mi pecho dolía_

-hija no sean tan cruel con tu madre si aun soy joven, fui con mi ginecóloga y dijo que fue obra de los dioses ya que estaba en la últimas sí es que quería un hijo, hicimos lo que se pudo verdad mi natsuki?- _volteó a verla y ella aún estaba en shock-_ miren que la he dejado sin habla no es tan tierna?-

 _la cara de ella delataba que no lo podía creer y ni que decir buscando en sus recuerdos el momento en el que sucedió_

-así o más cínica- _pensé_

 _pero simplemente suspire así era la situación, así como el pasado lo asimile y acepte que era la otra en todo ese tiempo, pero no estaba enojada el tiempo que tuve con ella lo aprecie, conocí el amor; por mi parte, lo que se puede llegar a sentir por otra persona tanto física como sentimentalmente sí en verdad te interesa esa persona aunque lo haya aprendido de una relación prohibida...  
_

-así que mañana partiremos a un resort-

 _No sabía cuánto ya había avanzado la conversación hasta que escuche que iríamos a otro lugar el problema y la cuestión era por qué?.._

-que?-

-que mañana iremos a un resort a pasar nuestras vacaciones como una nueva familia que te parece, le dije a nat que hiciera los preparativos ya que ella tiene algunos contactos y sabes es fabuloso el lugar, así que nos divertiremos-

 _Unos minutos mas bastaron para que reito cortara la conversación así como la cena para llevarme a mi habitación…_

-le crees a lo que dijo tu madre?-

-en algún momento tenía que pasar reito- _quitándome los pupilentes que me empezaban a fastidiar_

-que?, pero que dices, engaño a tu madre contigo-

-y eso que?, pudo haberlo hecho también con otras no lo se, solo, es su verdad, lo se, sea o no verdad no me extrañaría que eso sucediera, estamos hablando de mi madre y de ella, tenías razón ni se nada de ella como para hablar sobre verdades o mentiras-

-y ahora?-

-ahora?, ahora solo quiero descansar- _acostándome_

-pero y el viaje, le dirás?-

-no lo se reito, solo cállate, acuéstate conmigo y abrázame, no quiero estar sola en esta habitación o peor aún no quiero verla en estos momentos aunque es imposible, quien lo diría aun pienso en ella-

 _Esa noche reito hizo lo que le pedí, dejándome llorar en su pecho hasta caer rendida, mientras hablaba conmigo misma de lo bueno malo de todo lo que mi mente tenía que decir y que pensar, en voz alta. Al dia siguiente despertamos gracias a mi madre quien había tocado la puerta un par de veces para después echar sal a la herida.._

-pero porque no me dijeron que estaban saliendo esto es maravilloso!, tengo que ir a decirle a mi nat, ustedes tómense su tiempo, los esperamos en el comedor-

 _Reito por supuesto había ido a abrir la puerta mientras que yo me encontraba en el baño quitándome las señales de haber llorado la noche anterior.._

-ya se fue- _me decía reito al entrar al baño_ -y creo que empeorar la situación-

-eso ya no importa- _le dije viéndolo por el reflejo del vidrio_

-shizuru será mejor que lo dejes por la paz-

-no estoy peleando con nadie reito-

-eso dices pero lo estas haciendo-

-no lo hago solo, solo trato de cumplir mi palabra contigo, nos iremos cuando le diga y tu te inventaras algo para sacarme e irnos de aquí-

 _Solo lo vi suspirar e irse sin decirme nada; después de casi una media hora salíamos de la mansión rumbo al supuesto resort.._

-no es hermoso!?-

 _La única que estaba feliz en todo esto era mi madre, no sabría decir si fingía el no saber el como nos encontrábamos los demás o simplemente le daba igual, ella ya había obtenido lo que quería y solo presumiría de esto y eso me empezaba a molestar._

-pero no se queden ahí vamos entremos y relajémonos me siento como si tuviera diez años menos-

 _Veía como mi madre entraba a aquella cabaña alegrándose de la vida, sin ya ninguna preocupación, preguntándome que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, que era lo que sabia, que era lo que quería, que era lo que quería hace o deshacer…_

-reito… y si me convierto en una asesina?-

-asesina?-

-si-

 _Estábamos en nuestra habitación la cual obligatoriamente nos hizo tomar mi madre como "pareja" que éramos, no me importaba, como tampoco me incomodaba sabía que podía confiar en reito pero ahora que estábamos a solas, los dos acostados en la cama mirando hacia la nada dejando que el tiempo pasara, mi mente dejo de pensar mientras que mi boca soltaba lo que quería…_

-tu, una asesina?, eres capaz de hacerlo?- _se volteaba a verme_

-no lo se- _lo veía también_ -que pasaría si un dia de estos sucede?-

-tendrías tus razones de hacerlo, pero si te refieres a que si te juzgaría o delataría, no-

-no?-

-si, no te delataría ni juzgaría, mas bien sonaría interesante-

 _Reito me sonrió y por acto de reflejo yo lo hice_

-eres un tonto- _empujándolo_

-hey!, me caeré de la cama-

-pues deberías de hacerlo!-

-ah si me caigo nos caemos los dos!-

 _El me jalo mientras que yo lo empujaba haciendo que nos cayéramos los dos y empezáramos a reinos_

-pero en serio- _entre risas_ \- no lo haría, es más te ayudaría a encubrir tus actos, pero mientras solo sea uno ya que si son mas, por lo menos para que valga la pena nos hacemos mafiosos o nos hacemos asesinos a sueldo-

-eres increíble!-

-dime algo que no sepa! jajaja-

 _Gracias a el me sentía mejor, mi enojo se había esfumado, los pensamientos o no pensamientos innecesarios se hacían aun lado, estaba en calma, lo que pasara era lo que tenía que pasar, hasta que en nuestra hora de comida el olor a carne quemada me hizo levantarme de la mesa e ir corriendo al baño a vomitar.._

-shizuru estas bien?-

-lo arruine verdad?-

-no he dicho nada-

-y ahora?-

-dependerá de ti, sabes que si tu me sigues yo te sigo-

 _En que momento lo hare si no era ahora, fue lo que pensé al estar de nuevo sentada, en la mesa escuchando la pregunta de mi madre_

-te sientes mal?, o es algo de lo que tengan que decirnos-

-uhmm como decirlo jejeje- _decía reito_

 _la expresión de mi madre era indecifrable_

-creo que ya no podemos ocultarlo verdad- _tomando la mano de reito quién me seguía el juego  
_ -ocultar que?- _decía mi madre_  
-bueno no era que quisiera arruinar tú momento madre, ni nada por el estilo incluso quería decírtelo pero con todo esto se nos hizo imposible decirte que serás abuela, y que nos vamos a casar espero que no te enojes...-

-enojarme?, pero que dices!, sí me estás diciendo que te casas con alguien como lo es reito y le darás un hijo!, pero si estoy un poco enojada sólo porque me lo ocultaste, pues hasta cuando me lo dirían, cuando ya tuviera dos años el hijo y ustedes ya casados?-

 _Simplemente reímos nerviosos reito y yo. Mi mirada por unos escasos segundos se desviaron de mi madre para verla a ella y darme cuenta de que estaba furiosa realmente furiosa haciendo que me callara_

-cuando fuese necesario pero su felicidad nos hizo retractarnos- _le decía reito quién ahora ponía su mano libre en mi cintura jalándome delicadamente hasta tocar mi hombro con su pecho_

-sí, no sabíamos que iba a pasar además también a penas nos enteramos-

-bueno, bueno pero que felicidad ya se lo comentaron a mis nuevos consuegros?-

-no aún no pensábamos que después de este viaje ir con mis padres a darles la noticia-  
-chicos sí que se lo toman sin muchas ganas- _decia mi madre_  
-es que estamos sin poderlo creer señora fujino, pero créame que no puedo dejar de estar inmensamente feliz al estar con su hija y que ahora estemos bendecidos por los dioses con un hijo- 

_la "sinceridad" perfecta de reito como nuestra felicidad hizo que ella se levantara y se fuera, "sin entender" que había pasado..  
_

-lo siento chicos a veces nat es así cuando algo sale mal en el trabajo-  
-no, no se preocupe señora entendemos-  
-pero sigamos con la conversación después que les parece?, vayan a descansar yo iré a ver que le sucede- _se levanto de la mesa y se fue por donde su esposa había ido dejándonos solos..._

-entonces nos casaremos?-  
-reito...-  
-sólo quería bajar la tensión, aún siento su mirada asesina, ha de recordar que jamás te tocaría y mira que ahora sabe que ya te deje embarazada-  
-que te parece esto; sí algo sucede ya tendrás tú diversión sino es que tú primer paso a convertirte en mafioso-

-tendría que prepárame?-

-antes de hacerlo cárgame y llévame a la habitación no puedo hacer reaccionar mis piernas-

 _Reito hacia lo que le pedía dejándome en la cama de la habitación, la cual compartíamos; ninguno de los dos podríamos decir si estaba bien o no lo que estábamos por hacer aunque tampoco era que nos importara.._

-será mejor irnos shizuru-

-por qué lo dices?-

-digo piénsalo ya hicimos el problema más grande, además ya le dijiste, que crees que pase ahora?, no creo que se atreva a venir a pedirte y darte una explicación-

-le dije que estaba embarazada pero no le dije que era de ella y ahora que lo pienso hubiéramos dicho otra cosa pero no creo que eso sea suficiente, de la nada me entraron los ascos-

-bueno algo asi pensé que pasaría además solo será esto cuando estemos en Japón cuando estemos en otro lugar será mi lindo sobrino o sobrina consentida-

-pareces un papá enamorado-

-bueno no puedo hacer nada en contra de imaginármelo, tampoco es que este mal, no tiene papá-

-tu amor es extraño reito por que no mejor ya te encuentras a alguien, esa chica fleur es linda-

-te estaré mintiendo si no te digo que tu eres la chica perfecta que quiero para mi, el problema es que tanto tiempo que nos conocemos me hace no querer tocarte, con esa intensión-

-ahora tengo miedo de si te encuentras a una chica parecida a mi y este embarazada, sentiré que soy yo como uno de tus fetiches-

-como lo dijiste parecida, pero aun asi no creo que pase y como yo te dije tu eres la única asi que no te preocupes, tal vez encontrare a alguien más, quien me interese, si no préstame a nuestro hijo para presumirlo-

-ahora esto se convirtió en un trato?-

-tengo que ganar algo sabiendo que mi integridad física esta en juego-

-si fueses alguien mas apuesto que me enamoraría de ti-

-tus palabras me deberían de halagar o debería de sentirme ofendido?-

-halagar querido, ahora puedo pedirte un favor?-

-supongo que esto me pasa por amarte tanto?-

-no que seria tu consentido?-

-no, mas bien consentidos o consentidas-

 _el resort que había rentado mi madre estaba bien abastecido pero de las cosas que habían ninguna de ellas me hizo quererlas o mas bien comerlas y como era uno de esos resort alejados de la civilización así que le pedía a reito buscar los antojos y ansias que quería comer, para ese entonces ya se estaba empezando a oscurecer_

-ok entonces regresare lo mas rápido que pueda-

-ten cuidado quieres?-

-si, tranquila, no creo que vengan-

 _Después de que se fue reito a conseguir las cosas que le había pedido decidí dormir un poco, debía de aceptar que era relajante estar en un lugar donde hay solo el sonido de la naturaleza; hasta que note que empezaría a llover y reito aun no regresaba, mire el reloj despertador y solo había pasado una hora y media desde que se había ido…_

 _ **..tock..tock..**_

 _El sonido de la primera gota al estrellarse contra la ventana se escuchaba tan frágil como el quien tocaba repentinamente la puerta, me quedaba un poco pensativa preguntándome a mi misma pero recordaba que tal vez reito le habría puesto seguro antes de salir; me levante para abrir mientras escuchaba de nuevo el delicado sonido de la puerta; y tan pronto quitaba el seguro abrían la puerta, tuve que dar unos pasos hacia atrás evitando el golpe de la puerta y aunque fuese abierta no fue de manera brusca, pero a su vez daba oportunidad de que la persona que estuviera tocando la puerta abriera, teniéndola a ella enfrente mia, cerrando la puerta_

-dime algo; es cierto?-

 _Fue lo primero que dijo al entrar…_

-por qué no llevas tu regalo de cumpleaños?-

 _La mirada que me dirigía era un poco extraña podría decir que estaba seria pero su aspecto era realmente diferente, pero venir con esa actitud y preguntarme de esa manera era diferente.._

-que cosa es cierto?, y me lo quite para evitar problemas, pero que haces aquí no puedes estar aquí-

-como que; que cosa es cierto, acaso no es obvio?, estas con el?-

 _Tan rápido como le contestaba ya estaba a escasos centímetros de distancia, comiéndome con la mirada_

-es lo único que te importa?-

 _Inconscientemente puse mi mano sobre su pecho para detenerla_

-contesta estas con el?-

 _Pero ella ya tenia sus manos sobre mi, una en mi cintura y otra encima de la mano que había puesto en su pecho_

-no tengo nada que explicarte, ni que confesarte nada-

-entonces por qué mientes?-

 _Pegaba su cuerpo contra el mio sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sintiendo su respiración un poco caliente_

-no te estoy mintiendo, así que por favor suéltame que harás si mi madre nos ve así-

-ella esta dormida ahora, asi que contesta-

-solo así te atreves a venir, y no tengo nada que contestar, mas bien explícame que es lo que haces conmigo y que es lo que haces con mi madre porque?- _queriendo alejarla de mi_

-eso no puedo decírtelo, no ahora- _sujetándome con un poco más de fuerza_

-cuantos años crees que tengo?, cuantos años tienen que pasar para que digas de ti y demás cosas solo para obtener nada?-

-y que hay de mi corazón?, tu eres la única aquí que lo tiene-

-se nota al que mi madre este esperando un hijo tuyo no?, vaya amor, pero para que veas que no soy como tu; yo no ando con reito y sabes lo único a lo que vine a este lugar fue para decirte que si estoy esperando un hijo pero no es de reito sino tuyo…-

 _Esa declaración fue lo bastante impactante para ella, como para que me soltara y me alejara de ella unos cuantos pasos.._

-..con eso dicho vete, no te preocupes no es que quiera demostrar algo o quisiera algo, ni nada por el estilo-

 _Podía escucharse como la lluvia se hacía cada vez más fuerte y uno que otro rayo caía, las luces no estaban prendidas pero aun podía notar como se atrevía a acercarse de nuevo.._

-irme?, después de lo que me dices, quieres que me vaya?-

-si, por favor vete, solo lo hice porque reito me iba a acompañar y esa era la condición para acompañarme, no te preocupes en cuanto llegue reito nos iremos-

-por qué no me dijiste antes?-

 _Ella al parecer no me escuchaba solo quería saber mas del tema_

-lo iba a hacer, pero no pensé que después o antes de ir conmigo le hicieras el favor a mi madre-

 _Estaba tan cerca que de nuevo sentía sus manos sobre de mi…_

-favor?, yo no le hice ningún favor ni siquiera pensé que eso podía llegar a pasar tuve mis precauciones-

 _Y eso fue el detonante para que yo me enojara_

-es en serio?, lo que me dices ahora lo piensas negar?, si te revolcaste con ella enfrente mía el dia de tu cumpleaños o es que harás que nunca paso eso?-

-no es que quiera recordarlo o hacer que nada paso pero no tenía el valor de verte a la cara-

-pero ahora si para decirme que el hijo que espera mi madre no es tuyo?, hazme el favor y vete-

-no-

-no?, entonces explícame, dile que ya no quieres nada con ella, divórciate y tengamos una familia tu y yo-

-no puedo entiende, no ahora-

-no ahora, entonces largo, no me toques!, déjame en paz!, vete!, no te quiero ver!, te di todo lo que tenia para nada!, vete!, dijiste que si no quería seguir me dejarías en paz, pues ya no quiero nada!-

 _Su agarre cada vez se hacía más fuerte y en uno de nuestros movimientos bruscos caíamos, pero caíamos en la cama dejándome a mi sin opción de escapar; mis lágrimas gritaban por salir.._

-solo quiero saber por qué no?, no me vez que estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti?, es que soy un juego?- _mis lágrimas salían como mi fuerza agotarse_

-shizuru escúchame, nunca fue mi intensión lastimarte de esta forma-

 _Sentía sus delicados labios en mis ojos, mejillas, frente por todos lados tratándome de tranquilizar mientras seguía con el agarre en mis muñecas…_

-entonces dime porque, porque no puedes estar conmigo-

 _La miraba a los ojos teniendo por parte de ella una mirada calida, triste, preocupada.._

-no soy lo que piensas-

-jamás pensé algo de ti en primer lugar-

 _Le decía sinceramente relajándome un poco_

-mi trabajo no es común, no es como lo que tu padre hacia cuando estaba vivo incluso cuando lo estaba el no era quien jalaba el gatillo, sino pedía a alguien mas hacerlo-

-no entiendo nada, si no me vas a decir esta bien solo vete de aquí y déjame sola- _desviaba la mirada teniendo como represalia un beso en mi mejilla y otro en la comisura de los labios_

-mírame, por favor- _haciendo lo que me pedía_ -yo soy una asesina a sueldo; quien mato a tu padre, fui yo, porque tu madre me contrato-

 _Por dentro mi mente se reia de mi diciéndome te esta mintiendo, te esta diciendo la verdad, como puede ser, como era su pasado quería saber mas, pero mi boca era otra cosa…_

-crees que soy estúpida?-

-crees que es divertido matar a personas por dinero?, yo lo hacía para sobrevivir, mis manos estan manchadas de sangre y con ellas te toque, con ellas aun quiero tocarte, con ellas aun quiero hacerte mia, esta mal haberlo matado solo por ti?, desde el primer dia que te vi me enamore de ti, trate de hacer cualquier trabajo que me pidiera tu padre solo para verte aunque tu ni siquiera me veías y gracias a eso básicamente me convertí el perro de tu padre, utilizándote a ti para que matara a cada vez mas personas y hacerlo mas rico, poco tiempo después me entere que estaba dispuesto a venderte a un presidente extranjero, solo por dinero y no me quede con los brazos cruzados al enterarme, pero al querer hacerlo, el ya me tenia con las manos atadas, tenia toda la información necesaria para incluso matarme, mi vida como las vidas que trabajan conmigo eran prácticamente de él; en esos momentos solo contaba los minutos para que te llevara lejos de mi vida y fue cuando tu madre se había fijado en mi y ella supo que mataba por dinero, pero a mi ya no me importaba el dinero sino tu y como eso no lo sabia tu madre la utilice para matarlo a mi antojo, hacerlo sufrir hasta que me canse de el y por fin quitarle la vida; desgraciadamente no me había dado cuenta que tu madre me tendía una trampa casi igual a la de tu padre, revelaría mi identidad si no me casaba con ella, al principio lo tomaba como una molestia porque eso no era lo que quería pero al habernos encontrado en ese pasillo de nuevo me hizo sentir como si valiese la pena, y mientras lo hacia cambiaba la forma en como vivía mi vida, gracia a la ignorancia de tu madre-

 _Terminaba de decir, no sabia como tomarlo, ni pensar el que decir, no la podía ver puesto que la oscuridad era total, solo dejaba de sentir sus manos sobre mis muñecas para luego sentir que una de mis manos era tomada y la llevaba hasta su rostro…_

-no te lo decía porque no sabia como lidiar con el problema, tu madre se las arregló para que yo no la matara, aunque ahora eso ya no me importa te he dicho mis crímenes, si me dices vete de nuevo, lo hare-

 _Mi mano era guiada libremente por su rostro, luego bajaba por su cuello, hombro pecho, sentía su cuerpo cálido así como sus labios. mi mente estaba confundida procesando la información sintiendo como a su vez era borrada tan pronto comprendía, después de todo nunca importo saber su pasado sino solo porque estaba con mi madre, como es que se había fijado en mi…_

 _El gran peso que tenía y sentía en mi corazón eran aliviados que mas podría decir sobre si es verdad o no, ya estaba satisfecha creyéndolo o no, solo me hacía falta comprobar algo.._

-si te digo que te quiero solo para mi, aceptarías mis sentimientos?-

 _Sus labios tocaban los mios sin siquiera esperarlos, su lengua invadía mi boca en búsqueda de mas pero tan pronto sentía la sed de la pasión, sentía la repentina separación y el sentir otro cuerpo encima del mio con sus manos sobre mi garganta_

-debi de haberte matado cuando ella puso los ojos en ti pequeña perra-

 _era mi madre asfixiándome, hace cuanto estaba ahí no lo sabía, cuanto sabia tampoco lo sabía, pero movía mis manos con desesperación tratando de alejarla pero quién lo hacía era ella_

-aléjate de ella!-

 _tosía mientras entendía que pasaba pero no daba tiempo de hacerlo al escuchar un grito_

-agh-

-te di todo, estatus, dinero, poder y me lo pagas acostándote con otra-

 _veía a mi madre con un cuchillo tratando de hacer mas daño sino es que matarla, me abalance hacia ella quitándosela de encima y empezar el forcejeo para quitarle el cuchillo de las manos que ahora apuntaba hacia mi_

-esos malditos ojos como me enferman-

 _Siempre que veia a mi madre era como una ley no escrita ponerme los pupilentes para vitar su enojo pero ahora que los veia su enojo aumentaba cada vez mas, solo mi cuerpo hacia el intento de alejar aquella navaja de las manos de mi madre y en otro movimiento me tenía a su merced, ya que su enojo había incrementado, por un instante mire a otro lado encontrándome con ella aun en el suelo mirándome tratando de levantarse con una mano haciéndose presión en el cuello, su piel empezaba a hacerse cada vez más pálida por la perdida de sangre, miraba sus labios en los cuales podía ver claramente que pronunciaban mi nombre; mi mente simplemente me repetía la palabra; no, no, no_

-te mataré, así Natsuki solo sea mia, siempre supe que eras un estorbo-

 _Era la primera vez que sentia frustración en mi vida, tanta que me desesperaba, me mataba, el ser detenida por alguien quien estaba completamente loca_

-solo muere de una maldita vez-

 _eso me hacia reaccionar mirando como aquel cuchillo estaba a poco de enterrármelo en el ojo, me enfoque de nuevo en mi madre poniendo toda la fuerza que tenia en desviar aquel cuchillo haciendo que tocara el suelo para después cambiar posición, tomando el cuchillo entre sus manos y enterrárselo en la mano…_

-Agh!, maldita seas!-

-estas loca!-

 _Fue lo único que le dije antes de ir con natsuki a ayudarle con la herida que tenia en la garganta, tomando la sabana de la cama para que ayudara a hacer presión.._

-tranquila, estarás bien-

 _Mis manos temblaban, tanto como mi voz, buscaba que podía hacer pero ni siquiera teléfono tenia, estaba pensando en que hacer cuando de nuevo mi madre trataba hacer algo mas.._

-te matare!-

-ah!-

 _Sentí un dolor inmenso de la nada en la espalda cerca mi hombro y asi como había entrado el dolor punzando así salía sin siquiera esperar, pero me había hecho voltear para defenderme de la siguiente apuñalada haciendo que solo me pasara por mi brazo cortándome la piel en el transcurso que caía hacia la orilla de la cama cerca de natsuki, aguante el dolor solo para quitarle de nuevo el cuchillo tomarla del cuello por atrás y alejarla de natsuki._

 _-_ suéltame! _-me gritaba-_ maldita!, me quitaste todo!, te matare _-_

 _Todo paso tan rápido que ya no sentía nada solo podía notar las manos de mi madre queriendo deshacerse del agarre que tenia sobre su cuello, desesperadamente asi como el cuchillo de mis manos; no sabría decir de donde había tomado fuerzas o que era lo que en realidad estaba pasando ya que también luchaba para que no le enterrara el cuchillo en su cuerpo…._

-no sabes cuanto te odio!-

 _Dejaba el agarre que tenia en su cuello para hacer presión en mi otra mano, sentia lo húmedo y el liquido recorrer entre mi mano y las suyas para solamente caer gotas de sangre en su ropa como recorrer entre el filo del cuchillo llegando al mismo fin. Y de pronto toda la presión desaprecia como el forcejeo; miraba mis manos junto con la suyas asi como ropa manchándose rápidamente de un liquido color rojo. Lentamente el agarre que también yo tenia con el cuchillo desaparecía soltándolo, mirando como entre sus manos las mías también tenían ese liquido rojo que también se empezaba a secar, miraba a mi alrededor dándome cuenta de que natsuki estaba cada vez mas pálida, me quitaba de encima lo que me impedía acercarme a ella, buscando que mas hacer._

-alguien… ayúdeme.. por favor…-

 _Ponia mis manos sobre su rostro quitándole los mechones que tenia en la cara y la besaba delicadamente_

-por favor.. alguien.. ayúdela… no te vayas por favor, no me importa nada, solo quédate conmigo-

 _Sentía el poco sabor salado de mis lagrimas en mis labios mientras seguía besándola.._

-natsuki!-

-pero que demonios-

-shi-shizuru!-

 _En un solo momento me alejaban de ella.._

-no!-

 _Veia el rostro de nao tomándome de la cara y a otras personas desconocidas_

-shizuru!, cálmate la vamos a rescatar-

 _Asi como reito quien me abrazaba.._

-la van a salvar tranquila-

 _Me aferre a su cuerpo mientras veía todo de una forma extraña, borrosa, cansada, para después ver todo negro_


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogo

…

Prohibido

….

 _No sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado para que yo me despertara y lo primero en sentir era dolor como la voz de reito diciéndome que no debía de moverme ya que las costuras se podrían romper; al haberme calmado un poco pedí explicaciones de que era lo que había pasado ya que no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba, el solo me dijo que todo estaría bien, que solamente debía de recuperarme, sin siquiera decir que había pasado con ella.._

… _._

 _En algún hospital de Francia..._

-felicidades es una hermosa niña-

-es tan hermosa…-

-ne shiz déjame cargarla-

-nunca pensé que fueras tan ansioso, déjame cargarla un poco mas-

-yo también estuve esperando para este momento deja que su tío ahora la cargue-

-ni que fuera la ultima vez que la vas a ver -

-si pero la escuela ya sabes… estaré lejos de ella-

-eres el tio padre más enamorado que nunca haya conocido reito-

-… déjame cargarla shiz!-

-mama.. Podemos pasar?, queremos conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia-

-claro-

-chicos si quieren cargarla tienen que esperar porque soy el siguiente-

-yo no veo donde te pusieron el número de siguiente-

-awww es tan linda y que nombre le pondrás?-

-Nathalie Seeley-

\- que hermoso nombre pensábamos que le pondrías un nombre japonés no francés-

\- su padre y yo decidimos que sea francesa no japonesa-

-y hablando de papa, donde esta?-

 _Incluso después de que me habían dado de alta del hospital, no vi señales de ella aunque tampoco me preocupaba, reito me hubiera dicho si ella estaba muerta, solo que no podía decírmelo aunque quisiera y lo único que podíamos hacer era tomar el primer avión hacia Francia, solo por precaución…_

-está en Japón trabajando-

 _Para que días después tomáramos otro vuelo de regreso a Japón solo para el entierro de mi madre, no sabia que habían hecho o que habia pasado aunque tampoco era para que uno utilizara la imaginación, de lo que paso en realidad_

-pero que padre tan desobligado mira que perderse del nacimiento de su hija-

-créeme que se moría por estar aquí pero por ciertas cuestiones no pudo hacerlo-

-asi que iremos a Japón a que conozca a su hija-

-que envidia que ustedes puedan ir venir-

-no se preocupen que les parece que las siguientes vacaciones vayamos a japon?-

-en serio?, pero no crees que sea mucha molestia?-

-no para nada, han hecho mucho por nosotros tambien, me alegro de haberlo conocido-

 _Supe meses después por parte de reito que a Natsuki por fin la habían dado de alta pero aun asi no podíamos vernos, ya que de por si nadie debía de saber de lo nuestro eso me habia quedado claro ahora que tenia entre mis brazos a nuestra hija…_

-hola nathalie, es tan linda se parece a ti shizuru-san-

-no tanto nina-san-

-yo quiero verla!, yo quiero verla!-

-yo tambien!-

-esperen solo no sean bruscos ryuji, hikari-

-pero que hermosa sobrina me has dado shizuru-

-pero yo soy el tio numero uno nao-san-

-solo porque estarás mas tiempo con ella, pero veras como me amara cuando llegue con regalos-

-deberías de conformarte con tus hijos y dejarme la mia a mi, nao-san-

-estamos en Japón reito-

-niños por favor dejen de pelear, ambos serán buenos tios para mi hija-

 _Solo entendía un par de cosas; en Francia podíamos ser una familia, Natsuki y yo…_

-hola mashiro-san-

-señorita shizuru!, que gusto verla de nuevo como ha estado?-

-bien un poco cansada por el viaje pero quisiera saber si esta mi madre en su oficina-

-oh Natsuki-sama esta en una reunión ahora, pero puede esperarla adentro, quiere que le avise?-

-no asi esta bien no quiero que se presione, la esperare adentro-

 _Y otra que en solo Japón Natsuki era mi "madrastra"…_

-mashiro, tengo algo mas que atender?-

-uhmmm no, ya no tiene nada mas que atender Natsuki-sama-

-entonces haz un aviso a todos los empleados que se pueden ir a casa temprano hoy, por favor-

-entendido-

-gracias-

 _Y yo su "hija"_

-por un momento pensé que tenia que irrumpir en tu reunión, me has hecho esperar demasiado-

-shizuru cuando llegaste?, y la niña?-

-hace poco esta con sus tios pero acaso ya no soy suficiente para ti?, natsuki-

-pero que dices, si eres mas que suficiente para mi que jamas me cansaría-

-entonces bésame-

-no tienes que pedirlo-


	8. Chapter 8

Hahahahaha hola de nuevo no se como decir lo siguiente pero viendo que algunos no les gusto o mas bien se quedaron con mas es por eso que vine a dejarles este nuevo epilogo espero que lo disfruten ahora ujummm unas respuestas que me pidieron…

Nefilim

Te dire que no lo corte mas bien asi quise que fuera el final ya que aun asi me gusto si inicio con misterio que termine con misterio jajajajaj debi de haberle puesto fin jajajajajaja….

1.- por que llevo tanto tiempo recuperarse a Natsuki?

Bueno se llevo tiempo recuperarse ya que la lesión o cortada que le hizo reina fue desde su mandibula a su cuello teniendo en cuenta que fue en diagonal tuno que pasar por la garganta mas aparte el largo del cuchillo le daño sus cuerdas vocales dejémoslo asi, y si te refieres a que por que siendo una asesina se dejo que la latimaran pues bueno hay habitos que uno no se puede quitar el cuchillo principalmente era de natsuki que siempre lleva sujetada en su pierna ya sabes bien intenso entonces se lo quito a Natsuki ya que ella sabia que ese habito no se lo iba a quitar jajajajajaja no lo puse por que no se… shizuru no lo vio como lo saco

2.-por que las chicas tienen que ocultar en japon su relación… eso no lo entiendo?

No crees que seria raro que la hija y la madrastra se casen?, el por que es entre sencillo y difícil de explicar una razon puede ser que a pesar de no estar con sus padres en fiestas y demas cosas osea que la reconozcan o conozcan como su hija el apellido fujino en ese entonces es reconocido ya que como sabras el padre solo busco de hacerse mas y mas poderoso en base y gracias a los trabajos que hacia Natsuki para el, entonces teniendo en cuenta ya el peso del apellido fácilmente pueden identificar a shizuru como su hija, aunque a shizuru no le importaba ella se alejaba de ese tipo de gente que solo buscaba algo mas haya solo por beneficio propio, ahora con la muerte del padre de shizuru y con el matrimonio de reina con Natsuki dos semanas después, si puede ser raro pero digamos que nadie sospecharía después de tener a varios enemigos que el solo se hizo solo era de esperar a que todo se derrumbara pero no fue asi gracias a reina y su obesion con Natsuki, puede que en algún momento si estuvo decayéndose la empresa pero como nadie sabia que Natsuki era una asesina tambien era una oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y aprender otras, ya que era quien estaba mas tiempo con el señor fujino

Creo que me desvie el tema jajajajajaja uhmmm por que la tienen que ocultar por que aunque no conozcan a la hija demasiado en algún momento se darán cuenta además Natsuki ya habia cambiado el modo de vivir es por eso que ocultarla además en esos cinco años tuvo que darle la cara a muchos mas asi como preguntas o negociaciones por la mano de shizuru en cada evento al que asistia dejamoslo asi jajajajaj

3.- como resolvieron la situación de la muerte de reina?

Esto es secreto de estado jajajaja digamos que Natsuki al ser asesina no crees que es mejor para ella ocultar los cuerpos necesarios?, además digamos que tuvo ayuda de sus amigos por ejemplo Midori es un agente policiaco, Youko la forense, y nao pues ella es la encargada de salvarle el trasero a Natsuki jajajajajaja me cae bien nao, si te preguntas como es que apareció de la nada nao es porque Natsuki lleva un reloj el cual se pega demasiado a su muñeca obvio claro eso no signfica que le corte la circulación sino le dice los cambio de pulso de nat ya sabes ser asesino no es sencillo debes de tener un segundo plan para no morir solo jajajajaja entonces al notar esto nao pues fue a donde tenia que ir se encontró a reito de regreso y listo he de mencionar que para acabarla aquel "resort" era una de las tanta cabañas que tenia nat para descanso de ella asi que fue plan con maña aunque tampoco era del todo planficado el hecho de matar a reina jajajaja fue impulso de shizuru hahahahahah estan locas..

4.- cual es tu película favorita y por que?

Mulan por que me gustan las canciones jajajajajaja

5.- como empece el año?

Al princpio bien ayer fue horrible D: una llamada me pertubo alguien que me salve de este mal hahahahahah jaaaaaa y tu? Espero que sobrevivamos este año como todos ustedes jajajajaja

Ririshyo

Siento el traumarte no era mi intención solo se me hizo interesante es solo un titulo aunque no te preocupes yo en un momento me traume jajajaja pero por otras cuestiones jajajaj que bueno que shizuru es fuerte y a mi tambien me gusta como escribes esas locuras que luego me hacen reirme hasta dolerme la pancita jajajajajajaja ahhhh me hiciste pasar buenos momento TuTd

Marfry

1.- que paso con el epilogo le diste un mate para acabar rápido?

No mas bien asi quise terminarlo jajajajaja me gusto x3

2.- si la mdre de shizuru estaba muerta porque no estuvieron juntas?

Bueno quieran o no en su ámbito de cierta forma ya eran conocidas a una por dominar ahora la empresa y a la otra por la escuela de niños ricos aunq termino en la universidad al irse ya que ellos entraron a una escuela normal de chef de prestigio si pero por sus propios medios

3.-por que nat duro tanto tiempo en recuperse?

Por la cortada en el cuello digamos que son de entre veinte o treinte centímetros imagínate D: que miedo jajajaj

4.- cuando continuare con los demas fics?

Ehhhhh uhmmm buena pregunta jajajajajaj no tengo la menor idea pero! Si te digo que tengo notas de un poco de las continuaciones te servirían? Jajajaja no creo verdad u.u bueno estoy pensando en la palabras que poner hahahahah suelo repetirlas mucho asi que busco otra forma de decirlo jajajaja es una mania hahahahaha pero pronto actualizare no te preocupes

5.- que clase de chicas me son las que me gustan…

El flachazo es lo que cuenta no tengo un tipo especifico de chica que me guste pero ya tambien aprendi hahahahaha tener cuidado cuando una chica me pida salir sabiendo que veo anime jajajajajaja no me imprta dejarlo a mitad sino que después de salir me diga salgamos de nuevo D: jajajaj sono cruel uhmmmmm si te contara que tipo de chicas de las que huyo serian las acosadoras cumplusivas o celosas hasta la medula que me pregunten quien es esa!, dame tu celular TnT, quien es, no me gusta el como te ve o te trata, dios TnT, te quiero en diez minutos, ya recordé lo que no quiero malditas sean las llamadas que miedo lo siento traumas a mi tambien jajajajajajaj en fin ese tipo de chicas son de las que huyo pero soy buena persona eso creo… y tambien puedo aguantar pero pelear demasiado y acada rato jaaa es cansado que me dejo de preocupar y dejo de hacer lo que hacia y me encierro

Y bueno si quieres preguntar o quieren preguntar pueden hacerlo aunque no sabría decir en donde contestar ya que jajajajaja o se esperan a que actualice o que jajajaj lo siento lo siento fui muy salvaje pero eso es lo que pense ahora que querian mas de mi

Asi que…. Si mi historia empezó con una boda que termine en una boda!

Gracias por sus review no los olvidare de echo me gusta leerlos es lo que me hace sacar la inspiración jajajajaj me emocionan bueno y los dejo con esto

Y por cierto que malos nunca preguntaron del bebe de reina jajajajajaja

Epilogo Versión DOS

….

 _En algún lugar de japon…_

-estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a natsuki kruger y a shizuru fujino-

…

 _El como habia terminado todo este caos poco me importaba, lo que quería saber era de ella. Eso era lo primero que preguntaba al despertarme…_

-donde estoy?, como esta natsuki?-

 _Y era reito quien me sacaba de las dudas asi como nao_

-shizuru tranquila estas en un hospital, ella ahora esta bien apenas salio de una cirugía- _contestaba reito_

-y mi madre?-

-ella murió- _contesto nao_

-y…-

-bueno al parecer el supuesto hijo que se supone que esperaba no fue real, ella sabia que tu y natsuki estaban teniendo una especie de relación asi que su plan era básicamente matarte a ti por interferir en su matrimonio feliz y como sabia que natsuki era cuidadosa pensaba tener un hijo de cualquier forma posible aunque fuese sacada de otro hombre y asi quedarse con ella, suena fácil pero natsuki no la dejaría por eso, asi como a ti aunque la odiaras ella te seguiría amando-

-que se supone que pasara ahora nao-san?- _preguntaba reito_

-quédense tranquilos todo esta cubierto nuestros amigos se están encargando de todo- _fue lo que dijo antes de salir de la habitación_

-nao…-

-no te preocupes shizuru, natsuki se alegrara mucho en saber que la has llamado por su nombre por primera vez eso le dará ánimos, después vengo aun tengo trabajo que hacer-

 _Días después en las noticias revelaban información del como habia "muerto" mi madre en manos de algún secuestrador desconocido, como de natsuki en el hospital y de ahí varios empresarios cayendo en bancarrota por el asesinato de mi madre no sabría decir el como es que pudieron involucrar a mas personas solo para cubrir lo que hice, aunque no me hizo sentirme triste ni nada por el estilo_

…

-te ves increíblemente hermosa shizuru-

…

 _en mi tercer mes de embarazo estaba aun en Japón y casi nadie sabia de ello; pero daba gracias a que no le habia pasado nada a nuestro hijo por todo lo que había pasado. Por otra parte natsuki apenas si podía hablar ya que sus cuerdas vocales habían sido dañas por lo cual tenia que estar en reposo, en cambio Reito habia viajado a Francia para pedir una baja temporal en la escuela._

…

-hay alguien en contra a este matrimonio?, que diga ahora o que calle para siempre-

….

 _Una semana después natsuki por fin pudo salir del hospital, habían arreglado otras cosas mas como la antigua casa donde vivíamos la cual fue regalada a los empleados aunque aun asi natsuki les pagaba por sus servicios al tenerla limpia mientras que nosotras nos mudábamos a una casa lo baste amplia como un poco lejos de las miradas curiosas y la cual era compartida con nao, su esposa e hijos, y otros mas que eran amigos confiables de natsuki_

…

-si no hay nadie, entonces; natsuki puedes besar a la novia-

….

 _Todo iba extremadamente bien refiriéndonos a nuestra salud…_

-te duele?-

-el dolor es pequeño en contra de la felicidad que ahora tengo solo por tenerte shizuru-

 _Asi como en nuestras vidas…_

-shizuru serias mi esposa?-

-si!-

….

-natsuki.. te amo…-

-repítelo de nuevo, por favor-

-natsuki te amo-

-siempre quise escuchar esas palabras salir de tu boca shizuru, yo te amo como no tienes una idea-

Meses después en algún hospital de Francia…

-felicidades es una hermosa niña, tenga cuidado con su cabeza-

-eh?, yo… no creo poder cargarla-

-mi natsuki claro que puedes es nuestra hija-

-pero y si la lastimo?-

-nunca serias capaz de lastimarla de eso estoy segura, no te preocupes-

-o..ok-

-bien tenga cudiado utilice su brazo para sostenerle la cabeza asi es, ya vio es sencillo-

-shi-shizuru mira es tan pequeña y no pesa mucho, se parece a ti-

-mas bien se parece a nosotras-

-oigan yo también quiero cargar a mi sobrina!-

-tendrás que hacer fila nao-san yo soy el siguiente-

-y eso quien lo dice?-

-soy el mas cercano de la madre-

-ah?, si es asi soy el mas cercano del padre-

-y que nombre le pondrán?, a la pequeña-

-ya que decidimos que naciera en Francia decidimos ponerle el nombre de Nathalie Seeley-

-nombres franceses… bien pensado-

-nathalie seeley kruger fujino uhmmm no suena mal-

-bonito nombre aparte de que podría ser buen camuflaje por si acaso, uno nunca se sabe-

-no es que queramos esconderla solo que queremos empezar de nuevo-

…Fin…

Si preguntan el porque el nombre y por que en francia? Por que quise! Jajajajajajajajaja no no es cierto quise ponerle emoción al final ahora si espero que con esto ya les haya gustado el final

Nos vemos en mi siguiente actualización de mis otras historias nos vemos! Se cuidan y que sobrevivan un dia mas! Espero yo hacerlo….

Gracias por todo! Se despide kitsune-alfa amor y paz y mucho amor jajajajaja


End file.
